A New Beginning: The Pirate Returns
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: Seventh and Final portion of the New Beginning series. Gaberiel and Eve are focused on raising their four children, when the unthinkable happens. Eve has to return to her roots to save her children...as her daughter's life hangs in the balance.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) Hi Everyone I'm finally back with the final installment of the New Beginning series! It's a bit sad that it's all over…but I already have one fic done, and another on chapter 10! Woo! This will be the last update perhaps till Monday, I work Saturday, and I am going out with my girls Sunday! So I'll see you all Monday, Two chappies today!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"You can't play with us!" Jack said to his little brother, Joshua.

"Why not?" Joshua said pouting.

"Because your too little!" Gabe hollered.

"Mommy said to play nice!" Joshua was now crying.

"Well, mommy isn't here now is she?" Jack said with a wicked grin.

"You're mean…" Colette said soundly to Jack. They were playing in their large playroom, it had everything you could think of that a child would want.

"No I'm not, I'm only telling the truth." Jack huffed and then turned away from the two younger children.

"We can play together." Colette said to her brother. "I'll play with you."

"I don't play with dolls." Joshua went after his brothers.

Colette sighed deeply, and continued playing with her dolls. Her eyes lit up when her mother walked in the room. "Mommy!" Colette scrambled to her feet and pulled at her mother's skirt.

Eve knelt down in front of her daughter. "Hi sweetie…" Eve the picked up her daughter and swung her onto her hip and held her tightly.

"Are you hungry?" Eve asked her children. "Dinner is set."

"Yeah!" All three boys went scrambling down the stairs into the dining room.

"They weren't playing very nice, were they?" Eve asked her little girl.

"No." Colette said as she nuzzled her face into her mother's soft hair.

"Boys never do." Eve said as she smiled.

"Mommy, could you bring home a sister? For me to play with?" Eve asked innocently.

"Oh darling, I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because it takes time. Daddy has to say yes too."

"So? What if I promise I'll be good?" Eve just smiled at her darling daughter. Eve couldn't believe a child could be this intuitive, Elizabeth told Eve once that Colette had an old soul.

"How about I'll think about it?" Eve said.

"Agreed." Colette said happily. Eve smiled again, something she picked up from Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll start sending ships at the end of this month." Gabriel said to Eve as they started dinner.

"That's really early." Eve said as kept her left eye on her four hellcats.

"The colonies are demanding everything at once. Especially since they are refusing almost anything the king says."

"They should." Eve said.

"Hey Gabe…watch this…" Jack whispered.

"Watch what?" Gabe whispered back. Jack then flung is spoonful of mashed potatoes across the table, hitting his father directly in the face.

"Oops…" Jack said slinking down in his chair.

"Jack!" Eve stood up from the table. "What were you thinking?" Eve said as she took the napkin off her lap, helping Gabriel clean up.

"I wanted to get Joshua." Jack said stoutly.

"Jack, come here." Gabriel said in a voice, only a father could mimic. Jack slowly sauntered over to his father, his head down, knowing he would be sent to his room for this. Gabriel looked at his son, incredibly angry at first, but then he looked at Eve, who was, in fact, on the brink of laughter. Gabriel took his hand, scooped up the rest of the potatoes on his plate, and smushed it all over his son's face. "Punishment!" Gabriel said as he roared in laughter.

"That's not fair!" Jack ran back to his seat…his young mind churning. "Get him!" Jack shouted. Jack and Gabe then came running at their father, Gabriel leaped out of his chair and started running. Joshua ran after them, wanting to catch up.

"Mommy, can I go?" Colette asked.

"Sure." Eve then helped her daughter down and she was off. Eve started cleaning up the table, until Marie came in.

"I'll clean that up…now go enjoy your family." Marie said as she took a plate from Eve's hand.

"Thank you." Eve smiled. Eve walked into the parlor where her children were wrestling with their father on the floor. Eve leaned against the door, and she smiled. Gabriel was lifting Joshua high in the air, his strong arms holding his son.

"I think mommy wants to play…" Colette said as she noticed her mother.

"No, sweetie…"

"Daddy tell her she can play…" Joshua said. Gabriel winked at Eve.

"Mother is a girl…she can't play…" Jack said with such arrogance, it reminded Eve a lot like Jack, her children were learning a bit to much from the former pirate Captain.

"Oh really?" Eve then walked over to her son, knelt down, and said close to him, so silent that only he could here. "Your mother can play with the best of them…" Eve then started tickling him on his sides, a place she knew, since he was a baby, that was his most ticklish.

"That's not fair!" Jack cried out as he wiggled. Gabe then climbed on her back trying to release her hands.

"You too?" Eve took one of her hands and hooked it around Gabe and pulled him against her, holding him tightly.

"Dad! Help!" Jack cried, his face was red from laughter.

"Alright…" Gabriel got up, took Gabe from her grasp, and grabbed both of Eve's wrists. "Play with someone your own size." He said with a smirk on his face.

Eve stood up with his help, and whispered in his ear. "We can play later." Eve then tapped his chest. "Soon as everyone is securely tucked into bed…"

Gabriel then stood back as if he was shot, staggering back until he fell on a sofa. "Your mother is a killer." Gabriel said as he flopped his head to the side. Colette and Joshua scrambled to the sofa next to their father, as Jack and Gabe held on to one of his knees.

"What she say?" Gabe asked.

"She said, that it is time for bed." Eve said stepping in, very anxious to have Gabriel to herself. Sounds of disappointment filled the room. 

"Do we really have too?" Joshua cried.

"Listen to your mother." Gabriel said sitting up.

"Jack, Gabe, I want you to take your brother and sister to bed."

"Why?" Jack said as he rolled his eyes.

"Because you two are the oldest…" Elizabeth then knelt in front of her two oldest boys. "…and you have to always protect them…they are your baby brother and sister…"

"Alright, only because we love you…" Jack smiled that wicked grin of his and hugged his mother. All the children hugged their mother and father goodnight, and trudged upstairs.

"There're a handful…" Eve said as she sat next to Gabriel.

"They are." Gabriel then slipped his arm around her shoulders. Eve then leaned into his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Silence…" Eve said as she closed her eyes. "I love it…" Gabriel smiled at her. She was indeed a wonderful mother. Gabriel offered to hire a nanny to help Eve, but she refused, wanting to raise her children on her own.

"Colette wants a sister…" Eve said suddenly.

"What?"

"She wants a sister…" Eve then opened her eyes. "She asked me if I could bring one home."

Gabriel just laughed and helped Eve up. As they were walking to their bedroom, Gabriel spoke up. "I have a dinner meeting to go to tomorrow night. Damien and Katherine are going." Katherine was Damien's wife, they had just married a year ago.

"So you need a beautiful woman on your arm?" Eve said with a sly smile.

"I could take an old hag if your too busy." Eve laughed as she lightly hit his shoulder.

"That's it, just a dinner." Eve knew that these thing were boring.

"An opera as well." Gabriel said quietly, knowing full well Eve hated the Opera.

"All right, I'll go but you have to make it up to me." Eve said as she opened the door.

"A done deal." Gabriel said as he started to slip his jacket off.


	2. Surprise

(A/N) The gang is all back together! In this chapter you'll get a surprise, and a reason to Eve's apprehension on it…it does make sense…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Aunt Laura!" Laura came through the door with her son, Adam, now twelve. Emily was behind her, a fifteen year old Henry beside her. "Aunt Emily!" Eve's young children bombarded the door. Both Adam and Henry were spitting images of their fathers, Eve thought.

"Henry, keep an eye on your cousin's." Emily said.

"Yes mother." Henry then took the rambunctious group off into the play room.

"I'm surprised at your visit." Eve said as she hugged her sister and sister in law.

"Yes, Adam had been begging to come and play." Both Laura and William lived in Paris now, and Gabriel had been kind enough to both William and Jacob to offer them positions in his trading company.

The three woman walked into the kitchen, which was virtually empty. Eve walked to the stove and put a tea kettle on one of the hot plates. "So Eve, what is new with you?" Laura asked.

"Nothing." Eve said as she turned away from both woman. Laura and Emily gave a glance at one another.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Eve said looking at the too of them. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Laura said.

"Listen you wench, stop with the bloody riddles." Eve said waving a spoon at her.

"Touchy are we?" Laura said.

"Very." Eve then turned back to the tea.

"I sent for mother and father." Laura said.

"Don't forget Jack and Adam." Emily said.

"Why?" Eve said turning around once again.

"Because your expecting…again." Laura said. "And I figured you may want to tell your parents and those you very much care about to know."

Eve's face paled. "How do you know?" Eve asked breathlessly.

"Because I know, now tell me how long you've known?" Laura said.

"I'm not even two months." Eve said as she sat down.

"Does Gabriel know?" Emily asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, we agreed we wouldn't have any more children, especially since with what happened with Colette." Eve said looking back sadly.

"Colette is healthy Eve…" Laura said placing a hand on her sister's.

"She has a weak heart." Eve remembered when the doctor told her that her daughter may not live through the night, with her weak heart.

"But if your careful with her she'll be just fine." Emily said consoling the young woman across from her who was on the brink of tears.

"Yes, but…" Eve looked up and saw Jack in the doorway.

"How's my darling girl?" Jack asked from the doorway.

"Jack!" Eve leaped from her seat and nearly knocked him down. "I missed you!"

"I'm old…I can break…" Jack said as he hugged her even tighter.

"Where's my parent's? Where's Adam?" She asked as she pulled back.

"With the kiddies."

"Where will you be staying?" Eve asked as she sat him down.

"Well, I thought you'd be a bit hospitable." Jack said with a raised brow.

"Sorry, I don't know where my head is." Eve said as she sat down.

"Why is that?" Jack said. "I've got a nose for these things."

"She's expecting…again…the damned jack rabbit…" Laura said.

"Laura!" Eve whirled in her chair. "How could you?"

"Why not? You sure as hell wouldn't have." Laura then got up. "I'm going to say hello to our parents…and check on Adam…both of them."

"I'll leave you two alone." Emily said also getting up, leaving with Laura.

"So, I take it your not telling anyone? Does Gabriel know?" Jack asked.

"No. I just found out myself." Eve folded her hands in her lap. "With Colette…I am just scared."

"She's a happy healthy little girl, she's fine…"

"If I'm careful with her. A child shouldn't live like that." Eve said sadly.

"No, a child shouldn't."

"If she runs too much, plays to hard, she could die Jack." Jack lowered his eyes, he knew that the small little girl was indeed as fragile as she looked.

"I know."

"Why the long faces?" Will asked as he walked through the door with Elizabeth and Adam. "That sad to see us."

"No, not that." Eve couldn't meet her parents gaze. Adam, Elizabeth, Will, and Jack all gave each other a look.

"Is anything wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she sat next to her daughter.

"I'm expecting." Eve said.

"That's wonderful news Eve…but, why are you so saddened?" Will asked as he took his daughter's hand. "Does Gabriel know?"

"No, he doesn't. We said we weren't going to have any more children after Colette."

"That doesn't mean any more children you decide to have will become ill." Adam said.

"I know." Eve's head shot up when she heard Colette scream. Eve was out of her chair in a flash and ran to the room.

"Mommy!" Colette was screaming with laughter…"Look at what Henry is doing!" Henry held Colette's hands and flipped her over.

Eve put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes. "That's nice sweetie." Eve sighed in relief.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Jack asked as he stepped to his mother. Sometimes he was the ten year old boy, but at other times he was his father's son, caring and compassionate.

"Nothing darling." Eve put up her hand.

"Are you sure?" Gabe stepped shoulder to shoulder with his brother, so different, were the twins she doubted she'd ever have.

"Yes sweetie. I'm fine." Eve then closed her eyes again. "I'm just going to have a talk with your grandparents." Eve then practically stumbled out the door. Laura went after her sister.

"Eve are you alright?" Laura grabbed her shoulder.

"I can't have my children worried about me." Eve said.

"Do you want them to spend the night at my home?" Laura offered.

"No. I have to go to dinner with Gabriel." Eve said.

"Your in no condition to be out. Eve your practically in pieces."

"I'll be fine." Eve then glanced back in the room.

"Who is going to watch them?" Jack asked over hearing their conversation.

"Marie…" Eve said.

"How about I keep my eye on them? It will be fun." Jack said.

"We can stay too, no need to worry about them." Will said also hearing the conversation between his girls.

"Alright…I need to start getting dressed." Eve then walked away without another word.

"She's afraid." Elizabeth said.

"Terrified is more like it." Adam added.

"I would be in her shoes." Laura said. "She is afraid for her daughter, for her unborn child."

"She's back where she was when she was having Jack and Gabe." Will added. "I hope she breaks from it."

"She's strong. She'll be fine." Jack said finally.

(A/N) Mmmm How's Gabriel going to take the news? Alright One more chappie I gotta give the cliffee!


	3. Truths and Smoke

(A/N Cuz I love you guys!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Are you alright?" Gabriel whispered to Eve. Gabriel noticed she was quiet , too quiet even for her.

"I'm fine." Eve said looking down at her gloved hands.

"Something's wrong. Tell me." He picked up her hand. The carriage they were in was shaking from side to side.

"Nothing's wrong." Eve then forced a smile. "Let's just enjoy tonight." Eve patted his hand and looked out the small window. Gabriel looked at his wife with concern, he knew since Colette was born, she was extremely vigilant of her children, especially Colette. He knew she was going to that place in her mind that he never wanted her to see again.

"You never enjoy these nights. Evelyn, I can tell when your lying, so you might as well speak up." Eve turned to look at him.

"Later, I promise I will sit down and talk with you." Eve picked up his hand. "Please, I can't tell you here."

"Alright." Gabriel looked at her with such passion it nearly made her heart melt.

The carriage stopped in front of the theatre. Gabriel stepped out first, then helped Eve out of the carriage. Her dress was red, a deep dark red that suited her quiet well. It was tight along the bodice, and it flowed beautifully to the floor. Black laced roses were scattered through out the skirt, while the bodice was tied with a simple black sash. Her hair was pulled up, leaving a few strands of her honey tresses down, and she wore black gloves. The only other color besides the red and black were her magnificent blue eyes, they stood out wonderfully.

"Ah, Gabriel, Evelyn!" Damien walked up to them. "Glad to see you here." Katherine was on his arm, dressed beautifully, Eve thought with her emerald colored dress. Katherine and Eve had become friends, since Gabriel and Damien worked so closely together.

"Katherine you're looking well." Eve said.

"You are too Evelyn…my you are positively glowing." Katherine said with a smile. Eve looked at her friend as Katherine smirked, she knew too.

Damien and Gabriel walked ahead of them talking, while Katherine and Eve whispered quietly to one another. "How do you know?" Eve asked.

"Intuition. I've been around long enough to pick up on these types of things." Katherine was a good ten years older than Eve. Katherine was a widow with two children, her older son was seventeen, and her younger daughter was fifteen. Damien saw her one day and just simply fell in love with her and her two children.

"My sister figured it out too. She practically called in the entire Calvary."

"You mean your parents."

"And Jack and Adam." Eve looked at Gabriel. "I haven't told Gabriel."

"Don't worry Damien says he hasn't a clue. He thinks your tired from running around with your children."

"God, Katherine, we agreed that we wouldn't have anymore children. Colette requires my attention at all times…" Eve's eye glazed over with tears. "My little girl is sick and there isn't a thing I can do about it. And now I'm expecting another, and I don't know if I can handle this."

"Evelyn you are a wonderful mother. And you know that I am right next door, and I can help you whenever you want. You are a strong woman, and I know everything will be just fine…"

"I hope Gabriel takes the news…"

"Takes what news?" Gabriel said as he walked up to his wife.

"Nothing." Eve grabbed his hand and they took their seats in one of the balconies.

"Evelyn what aren't you telling me?" Gabriel whispered as the music started.

"I told you I would tell you at home."

"You told Katherine." Gabriel was visibly upset.

"No I didn't. She figured it out on her own."

"Evelyn, I don't like secrets." He went stern on her. "Tell me the truth now." Normally he would be very patient with her, but he knew something was troubling her deeply, and he wanted to do anything he could to help her.

"I'm having another baby." Eve scooted out of her chair and left the theatre, waiting out in the grand hall, knowing Gabriel would follow. At least in here, they wouldn't have to whisper.

Sure enough, by the time Eve turned around to face the door, Gabriel stood there, incredibly handsome, and incredibly dapper. "I'm sorry." Gabriel said as he walked down the stairs. "I didn't mean to be angry with you."

"I know that. I just found out and I wanted to let you know in a nice way…" Eve then thought back. "Every time I told you I was having a baby, it was a wrong way. With Jack and Gabe, you came running home in a frenzy, with Joshua, Jack blurted it out when he drank a bit too much, and with Colette you overheard Marie telling James. For the first time I wanted it to be perfect, seeing as though we agreed not to have any more children after Colette."

"Yes we did agree to that." Gabriel began pacing, something he did when he was deep in thought.

"Are you upset?" Eve asked.

Gabriel slowly turned around. "No, never…" The distance between them was great. Eve stood a good ten feet away from him.

"Are you scared?" Eve asked him.

"Yes, but I was scared with Jack, Gabe, Joshua, and Colette. Just because our daughter is ill, it doesn't mean that this baby will be sick either." Gabriel looked at his wife, she was pale and withdrawn, scared senseless. Gabriel closed the space between them and enveloped her in a hug. "Everything will be just fine."

"I hope so." Parental fear was in abundance in that hall. Both were vigilant of their daughter, and now both were afraid for their unborn child, it was so uncertain, whether this child would be born healthy. Gabriel held her tightly, she was trembling, she was afraid for her children, rightly so, she was their mother.

"We can just go home…" Gabriel said as he pulled her away.

"What about the dinner? I don't want your business to suffer because of me." Eve said as she stroked his arms.

"Nonsense…Damien will be there, he'll understand." Gabriel then took her hand and walked towards their carriage. "We'll go home, sit down with the children, and just relax. Try and wrestle them up and tell them they are having another brother or sister."

Eve smiled. "Colette should be happy."

"Yes she should be." Gabriel also smiled, another child, his family would grow even more.

The carriage ride back home was full of chatter from the both of them. "How are we going to tell them?" Eve asked.

"Just tell them. Blurt it out, sort of." Eve smiled at Gabriel.

"It will be interesting." Eve then looked out the window. "What's that?" Eve pointed at dark smoke pouring from the streets.

"Smoke." Gabriel leaned over Eve and looked out the window as well. He then pulled on the cord and the carriage stopped.

"Gabriel what is it?" Eve asked concerned.

He didn't say a word, and jumped out of the carriage and started running towards the house. Eve was right on his heels, picking up her skirts.

"Oh my God…" Eve whispered. There was their home…engulfed in flames.

(a/n) I know I am evil…hehe…

NOW ONTO THE ADVENTURES OF CAPTAIN CHRISSY CUPCAKE AND KAREN KANGEROO!

"He's getting away!" Karen shouted as Suggie Cane run up his confecctionary staircase.

"No he's not..." Chrissy then flug a nonperil at Suggie's head, and he fell with a thud. "Now, we ask him were the frosting is."

XXXX

"Two choices Suggie, tell us where the frosting is, or you'll meet that big moon pie in the sky..." Willy warned Suggie.

"I ain't telling you nothing!" Suggie then turned his head to the side.

"This isn't working." Karen whispered to Joe.

"Let Willy work...he's good." Joe whispered back.

"So is my Captain..." Karen beamed proudly.

"Suggie, we aren't going to ask you again." Chrissy said. "Where is the frosting!" Chrissy shouted.

"Damnit! I don't have it alright!" Suggie cried. "I can tell you who does...just keep the hellcat away from me..." Suggie noticed Chrissy clenching her lollipop sword.

"Alright, if I tell her to go away, will you tell me who?" Willy asked.

"Yes."

(Alright Karen, who is the true Villian?)


	4. Gone

(A/N) High Drama this chappie! I wanted to has you all a question, I am considering writing a novel, in which I'd be taking time away from the FanFic, but I am having trouble picking a name for my female character, I have a good male one, but it's the female on I'm having trouble with, if you all have any suggestions, even your own names, let me know! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Both Eve and Gabriel ran into their home, past the servants, as soon as they didn't spot their children out front of the house.

The house was burning with flames, neither Gabriel nor Eve, could stand the heat, but their children were in that house…

Gabriel and Eve ran up the stairs. "I'll check on their bedrooms, you check the playroom." Gabriel shouted to Eve.

Eve ran to the playroom, and knocked down the door, no one was there. No one was in the house, where was Jack, where were her parents?

"Gabriel, what about our bedroom?" Eve shouted as she saw his disappointed face, their children weren't in there bedrooms either.

The heat was intense, flames were engulfing their beautiful home, as they ran into their bedroom, they saw nothing, not anyone. "Gabriel, where are they?" Eve grabbed his shirt.

"I don't know." Gabriel was frantic, she could see it in his eyes. They heard creaking above them. "We have to get out of here…"

"Gabriel, where are they?" Eve was just as frantic as he was.

"I don't know Evelyn, they aren't…" A crash of burning wood came down, Gabriel, pushed Eve out of the way before he took the brunt of the pain..

"Gabriel!" Eve grabbed the basin of water by the bed and threw it on the wood, the flames went out with a sizzle. She bent down by Gabriel, he was unconscious, and his back was badly battered. "Oh please…" Eve muttered as she pulled him up to her lap. Eve picked Gabriel up under his arms and started to drag him out of the house…it just wasn't happening, the flames were too fast, too hot, too strong. Eve managed to get Gabriel to the hall before collapsing from the inhalation of smoke. She collapsed next to Gabriel…

Eve looked up and saw two figures coming towards them. One picked up Gabriel and the other picked her up. When she looked up, she realized Will, her brother, was carrying her out of the house.

William set Eve down on the street. Emily came running over with water. "No!" Eve swatted it away and stared at the house. "Where are they?" Her voice was weak and tired. She looked at Gabriel, he was in bad shape, Laura was tending to him, Jacob standing beside her helping. "Gabriel…" Eve crawled over to her husband. He was unconscious.

"We should take them home with us, we'll fix them up…call for a doctor." Jacob said.

"Yes, that would be best for now…" Laura said somberly.

"Will, help Jacob with Gabriel, me and Emily will take Eve." Eve watched everything happen so slowly, and she could do nothing about it.

XXXXXXXX

Eve woke to the sound of voices, her sister and brother. "Laura, William?" Eve called out. Both were by her bedside in seconds.

"We're here." Laura said.

"Where's Gabriel?"

"He's fine. He has some bad burns but he should be just fine." Will said as he took her hand.

"Where are my children?" Eve's throat began to close. "Where are Jack and mother and father?" Eve was beginning to cry.

"We don't know Eveie…" Eve closed her eyes, Eveie, something Will would call her on occasion.

"How can that be?" Eve sat up unsteadily. "I left my children in bed, safe, tucked in…where are they?" Eve was beginning to become angry.

"We just don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Eve's face reddened.

"No bodies were found in your home." William said his eyes lowering. "We don't know where any of them are."

"I have to find them…" Eve then tossed the covers off her and stood up. "I will find them…" Eve took off down the hall, Laura and William behind her.

"Eve, you are in no condition…" Laura started.

"Laura, if you didn't know where Adam was, if he was missing, if the last time you saw him was he was safely in the care of our parents and Jack, and all of a sudden he is missing with them, you wouldn't truly care about your condition." Eve snipped and walked down the hall further, and stopped when she heard a moan coming from a door. Eve stopped in front of the door, and slowly opened it. Gabriel was lying face down on the bed, his back was bandaged, pain stricken upon his face. "Gabriel?" Eve slowly walked into the room.

"Evelyn…" His voice was hoarse…she closed her eyes, she had almost lost him as well.

"I'm here." Eve pulled a chair next to the bed. She combed his rich brown hair away from his beautiful blue eyes.

"Did you find them?" His voice just so strained.

"No…" Eve dropped her head in defeat.

"Promise me something…" He whispered.

"Anything…"

"Don't go off on your own. Wait for me…give me a few days…"

"Gabriel, our children are missing…a few days may be too late…" Eve's mind was racing, who could have done this?

"Evelyn…" His voice went deeper.

"Gabriel…I am their mother…and I am well enough to leave." Determination then filled his voice, and he got up. Eve jumped back from the seat, watching him get up, watching pain surge through his body.

"No. You aren't going without me. I won't allow it." Gabriel had never been stern with her, but for the first time he was putting his foot down.

"Gabriel…" Eve pleaded. "Please lie back down."

"No, promise me."

"I can't."

"Promise me Evelyn." His voice was cold and stern, his stature rigid, he wanted a promise, and well, he was going to get it.

"I promise." Eve said as she lowered her eyes. Gabriel didn't like to treat her this way, but if she went out on her own, she was liable to hurt herself, and he would lose, everything.

Gabriel then nodded, and laid back down in bed. "Get Damien here. I need to speak with him."

"Alright."

"See that letter." Gabriel motioned for the small table at the far end of the room. "I want you to give it to him personally. No one else."

"What does it say?"

"I asked Will to write it out for me. We are going to find our children by any means necessary…" Eve nodded. She knew what he meant, and she also knew that although Gabriel was a law abiding citizen, that the world of business was often cut-throat, and often that meant doing less than appropriate actions.

"I will be back." Eve got up. Eve quickly walked out of the room and ran to the front foyer.

"Did he talk to you?" Her brother asked from the doorway.

"Yes he did." Eve grabbed a cloak that was hanging off a hook. "I'll be back."

"I'm coming with you." Adam said from behind her. "You shouldn't be off on your own."

"No, I need to do this on my own." Eve was out the door before William or Adam could protest. Her children, missing…all her thoughts were focused, reassured, she would do what Gabriel asked of her, but she would not wait, there was just no time.

XXXXXXXX

Jack woke with a headache so terrible he could barely stand his own head. He looked across from him and saw Will and Elizabeth, lying on the floor, breathing, but not moving. He was on a ship, he felt that from the creak of the boards he was currently laying on. As he sat up and looked to the other side of the room, he saw four small bodies…Jack immediately crawled over to them, and there they were, Jack, Gabe, Joshua, and Colette.

"Grandpa Jack?" Gabe mumbled.

"I'm right here. You alright?"

"My head hurts." He helped Gabe sit up. "Where are we?"

"My guess is a ship, locked in a cell." Jack noticed the steal bars around them.

"Where are Grandma and Grandpa?" It was funny to see how children would differentiate names, only with Jack would they use his name.

"Over there. Why don't you go over to them and get them up? I'll check on your brothers and sister." Gabe then crawled over to his grandparents.

"Jack my boy, wake up." Jack lightly stroked his knuckles over the boy's cheek.

"Grandpa Jack?"

"One and only, come on now…get up…" When Jack looked up next to him, he saw Will was beside him.

"They look alright…" Joshua began to stir. Colette was still not moving.

"Colette…" Will picked up the small fragile child. "Come on darling, open your eyes." Will kissed the top of her forehead, something her mother did.

"Mommy?" Colette said.

"No, it's Grandpa…" Will smiled at the sweet child.

"I don't feel good."

"I know sweetheart, but everything will be fine." Will then got up and sat back next to Elizabeth, who when they were attacked got the brunt of it.

"Are you alright?" Will asked still cradling Colette.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said. Her eyes immediately went to her grandchildren. "How are they?"

"Fine." Will saw that the two older boys nestled by Jack, Joshua scampered onto Elizabeth's lap, and Colette was in his.

"What happened here?" Jack said.

"All I remember is that they came in through the parlor…I saw them come after you first…" Elizabeth recalled what she had seen, she was the one that had the best vantage point. "They hit you with something, then the hit Will…" Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Then I ran upstairs to their bedrooms, I knew they were after the children…I grabbed both Joshua and Colette first, and rushed them off into Gabe and Jack's room…" Elizabeth opened her eyes. "I did my best to protect them…we fought…and they had a hold of Jack…and told me to go quietly and no one would be hurt…I felt a sting in the back of my neck…next thing I remember is Gabe waking me up…"

"Eve and Gabriel have to be terrified." Will said.

"Yes, very." Jack added.

(A/N) So it's a who done it…I think you'll find out next chapter, but I ain't giving nothing away!

THE ADVENTURES OF CAPTAIN CHRISSY CUPCAKE AND KAREN KANGEROO! (Karen you wench!)

"No not the Splenda!" Suggie Cane was crying. "Please anything but that!"

"Then open your bloody mouth will you!" Chrissy then yanked Suggie up by the collar.

"Alright! Okay, I'll tell you." Suggie then took a deep breath. "It was the Muffin Man."

"The Muffin Man!" Chrissy shouted.

"The Muffin Man!" Suggie then threw his head in his hands.

"That how did you play in all of this?" Karen asked just curious.

"I was to distract you while he moved the frosting."

"Where had he moved it?" Willy asked.

"I don't know."

"Enough of his sugar coated lies!" Joe hollered. Joe then slapped Suggie in the face. Karen then smiled, 'a man with direction…', her heart fluttered.

"Alright!" Suggie cried as he touched his cheek. "Cupcake Mountain."

(Alrighty Karen, you wench who leaves me with all the responsibility! Get us back to the Snickers! Keep it tight!)


	5. Can't Do This

(A/N) I am such a jerk! I know, I haven't been updating like I should, and believe me I feel really guilty. But the Boss is busting my ass about stupid crap, and it's so freaking hott outside I want to hang myself! Well, I shall update two chapters to make up for it…perhaps three?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Evelyn, what are you doing here?" Damien asked as he came to the door. Katherine right beside him.

"Gabriel wanted me to give you this." Eve handed him the letter.

Damien read through is quickly. "Alright, I have some things to do, I will be right back, please Eve stay here a bit, I will escort you back to your sister's home."

"Alright." Eve waited until the door was closed.

"Come with me, you look exhausted." Katherine noted.

"I am." Katherine then took her friends hand and walked her into the living room. "Would you like some tea?"

"Please." Katherine poured Eve a cup of tea. Katherine watched as the woman took the cup in her hands, she was shaking violently, the tea spilling off to the sides as she brought it to her lips.

"Damien had everyone look through the rubble, there was nothing left, no sign of the children or your parents." Katherine said.

"Someone has them." Eve said determinately.

"What?"

"Someone has my children Katherine, I feel them still, they are still alive, but whoever has them, has them for a reason, and whoever it is wants to hurt them." Eve then put the cup back on its saucer and stood up.

"Where are you going? Damien said to wait." Katherine got up as well, placing her hands on her well defined hips.

"I need to find my children Katherine, and you need to help me." Eve then began her march upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I need clothes. We are just about the same size. I need to borrow your clothes."

"You can bloody well have my clothes, but I won't let you go…" Katherine stopped as Eve stepped into her closet.

"You have no bloody pants?" Eve said.

"I have my riding pants. In the back, the jacket is right next to it." Eve pulled out the outfit and stepped behind the screen and started to take off her chemise.

"I need to find them Katherine."

"What about Gabriel? He is their father, Evelyn, and he'll worry about you." Katherine said as she folded up Eve's clothes that she had tossed to the floor.

"He has to understand." Eve then stepped from the screen.

"Evelyn, your expecting a child." Eve then paused for a second, and Katherine picked up on it. "You forgot. How could you forget?"

Eve's eyes darkened. "Considering that my children, my parents, and Jack are missing. And Gabriel almost died, you could say my personal well being, has been on my least important things to worry about." Eve then pulled out a bag she found and started stuffing it with pants and blouses, and an extra pair of boots.

"What are you planning on doing? Sail the seas like a pirate." Katherine didn't know who Eve was, and Eve was going to keep it that way.

"Yes, I am." Eve then marched down the stairs her hair pulled back, her sack around her shoulder. She was leaving, and it was now.

"I can't let you go Eve." Katherine grabbed her arm. "Please listen to reason."

"No. Katherine, you are my dear friend, but I swear if you don't let my arm go, I will knock you out cold." Eve said. Katherine didn't let go.

"Try it." She dared.

"Have it your way." Eve grabbed Katherine's arm spun her around and knocked her to the floor, she wasn't hurt, but at least nothing was holding Eve. "I'm sorry." Without another word, Eve was gone, and Katherine looked at the shut door stupefied.

XXXXXXXXX

"She's taking too long." Gabriel said to Adam.

"Maybe she is with Katherine." He suggested.

"No, she would be back here as soon as possible." Gabriel then sat up. "Give me my jacket."

"Gabriel, you can't."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. Give me my jacket." Gabriel's voice was raised, and Adam, in no mood to make this man angry, immediately handed him a jacket.

"What are you going to do? Hobble to Damien's house?" Adam said.

"If I have to." Gabriel slipped on his jacket. "She is going to leave on the next ship out of this port, and I know, the next ship leaves within the hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gabriel!" Katherine opened the door. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Where is she?" Gabriel pushed past Katherine. He looked mad as hell.

"She left. I tried to stop her."

"How long ago did she leave?" Gabriel asked as he rushed out the door.

"Half an hour ago. You better hurry!" Katherine called after him as she watched him run down the narrow street.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How is she?" Jack asked Will. Colette hadn't spoken a word since she first woke up.

"She won't talk to me." Will said.

"Let me try…" Jack then walked over to Will and took the small child from his arms.

"Hey darling. Your scaring us, you have to talk to us…" Jack cradled the little girl, she was so pale so drawn. She just mumbled, barely making a sound. "Colette, come on, you have to talk to us…" Jack said a bit more sternly. "Let's go, talk." He saw the tears glaze her eyes. "I'm sorry sweetheart, you just have to tell me what's wrong."

"Mommy…I miss my mommy…" Colette started crying, it was better than her being silent.

"I know, we all miss your mommy." Jack said.

"I don't feel good…" Colette then began wiggling in Jack's arms.

"I know…"

"I feel tired." Colette then closed her eyes.

Jack looked at Will and Elizabeth and both had the same thoughts, Colette needed her mother, needed her medicine, needed to get out of here.

"The child is tired. She is rather sweet isn't she?" A woman's voice came from beyond the cell.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. He noticed that the children huddled around Will and Elizabeth.

"Does it truly matter? I found you, I found her children. It all worked."

"They are just children, what could you possible want with them?" Elizabeth asked as she and Will stood up in front of the children.

"What my son doesn't." Jack nearly dropped the precious child he held in his arms.

"What?"

"What's the matter Jack? Did you really thing I wouldn't find them?" A woman came from the shadows. "Did you really think that I wouldn't avenge my son? My son lost his father because of her! She killed him in cold blood while she was already in another man's arms. She is going to feel pain like she has never known before."

"Margaret, you can't do this."

"I will Jack. Watch me." She left without another word. Jack then turned around and looked at Will, Will looked angry, and so did Elizabeth. They kept most of what they were thinking to themselves, later, when the children slept, they would bombard him with questions.

(A/N) Jack's in trouble…

Adventures of Chrissy Cupcake and Karen Kangeroo!

"Karen! The licorice!" One of the licorice ropes came loose from the sails.

"Got it!" Karen put the licorice back within the hooks.

"Why on earth is place named after me?" Chrissy asked Willy angrily. "You know, I know you do."

"I am not sure…" Willy said as he put his head down. "I can't tell you my idea, it may hurt you…"

"I am not afraid to be hurt…tell me." Chrissy straightened.

"The Muffin Man…"

"Yes."

"He's your father."

"What?" Chrissy nearly fell into the corn syrup sea.

"The Candyman wasn't your father…neither was Miss Muffit your mother…you were adopted."

"How do you know this?" Chrissy asked tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Chrissy walked away angrily.

"What happened?" Joe asked Karen as they saw Chrissy walk away.

"I don't know." Karen said quietly. "She's really upset." Karen then walked after her Captain.

(Karen! Let's see if we can make Chrissy happy again!)


	6. First Attack

(A/N) One more!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Doctor Coulten, please open the door!" Eve pounded on the doctor's door.

"What is the meaning of this?" He opened the door in his robe. "Mrs. Johnson? What are you…oh my, is it Colette?"

"Yes and no…I need some of her medication please."

"Come in, although I don't quite understand." Eve stepped through the door.

"My children are missing and I have to find them."

"Mrs. Johnson, as a woman in your condition…"

"I don't care about my condition. I care about my children. This whole ordeal could kill Colette, please, if you have the medicine, I need to be going." Eve was anxious, she barely had ten minutes to get the medicine and get to the ship.

"Alright, here." He handed her a bottle of pills. It allowed Colette's heart to function normally.

"Thank you." Eve quickly stuffed the bottle in her bag and ran out of the doctor's house. She ran full speed to the dock's. All she could think about was her children, all of them in so much danger…but why? Who could have done this?

She was almost to the docks when she rounded a corner and someone grabbed her from behind. Eve screamed, and struggled. He clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What are you thinking?" Gabriel turned her around.

"Gabriel, what were you thinking? I could have hurt you!" Eve was out of breath.

"I told you I would go with you. I told you to stay put."

"Gabriel, I am not a child. My children are missing, I need to find them."

"No Evelyn, our children are missing, and we are going to find them." Gabriel then let out a hiss of pain. "You obviously didn't read that letter."

"No, you told me not to."

"Well, at least you listen sometimes." Eve folded her arms across her chest. "I have one of the ships ready to go. Where did you plan on going?" Gabriel couldn't wait for this answer.

"The Caribbean. Tortuga in particular. Although pirating is vastly wiped out…there are still those who sail…"

"And how do you know this was a pirate?" Gabriel asked.

"It's in my gut…I feel something wrong…and my answers will be waiting in Tortuga." Eve then looked at him. "I'm sorry I decided to leave…but I can't wait anymore."

"Then let's go." Gabriel took her hand and started walking down the docks, to the Raider, it was Gabriel's largest ship.

He opened the door to their cabin and walked in. Eve closed the door behind her, and looked at him, he was in pain, and she knew it.

"Lie down." Eve said.

"I'm fine." Gabriel was being stubborn.

"Please." Gabriel turned around to see Eve standing with her hands on her hips. Gabriel lied down on the bed his face on the pillows. "Where are the bandages?"

"In the cabinet there…" Gabriel pointed. Eve walked to the cabinet and pulled out some bandages and got him some pain pills.

"Alright, take these…" Eve put two pills in his mouth and tipped a glass of water to his lips. "I'll rewrap you bandages…" Eve peeled off his jacket, which was soaked with blood, and began removing the equally saturated bandages off his back. She looked at his back and nearly fall apart, she was close to losing him.

When she was done felt his forehead, he had a fever, which meant an infection. "I have to get you on your back." Eve said to him. "I promise I'll be careful…" Eve then flipped him over. As she laid him on his back, he grabbed her hand, with his other he wrapped it around her waist.

"No, it's my turn to take care of you…" Eve said, trying hard not to cry. She took a clean towel and dipped it into the cold water and placed it over his forehead. His body was shaking from the fever, and she knew it was bad, so she stripped off his boots, left his shirt off, took off his pants and put a light sheet over him. She then went to the windows and opened them, he needed his body temperature to lower. Eve went back to the bed, sat on the edge and pulled his body so that way his back was to the window, the salt air would heal, it healed almost anything, Eve thought. She held his body close to hers keeping the cool towel over his forehead. She was scared, her husband was ill, and her children were missing, not to mention, that Jack, and her parents were gone as well…everything fell apart awfully fast.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Who was she Jack?" Will asked angrily. "If I am right…we…I don't even know what to think."

Jack looked down at Colette who was sleeping in his arms. "She is the woman Jon had an affair with. After Eve and Gabriel had killed Jon, I sent her money, so she could care for my grandson…"

Will's face became enraged, but it was Elizabeth who spoke. "Does Eve know anything about this?"

"No."

"You betrayed her! All these years, you were sending her money, and know look what she's done…got herself a ship and a crew, and we are stuck in here, with our grandchildren." Will said upset, rightfully so.

"Will, he is my grandson, my only legitimate one." Jack said equally as angrily.

"Wrong. Eve's children are your grandchildren. Henry, and Adam do not call you grandfather, like Eve's children!" Will was furious.

"But he is mine! Am I supposed to abandon him?"

"Is it that Jack or do you feel guilty about Jon? How the boy is growing up without a father? Have you even seen him?" Elizabeth asked the probing questions.

"The boy is without a father, and yes, I feel bad for him. And yes, I have seen him, on one of the trips I went on, I met him, and he knows me." Jack said nonchalantly.

"I hope you can explain to Eve, what you did…" Will said utterly disgusted.

"She'll understand."

"Will she? You betrayed her, that simple, and because of your actions, you are holding her daughter, who without her medication could die, I hope you think about that Jack, because I certainly won't forgive you for this." Will said finally.

"Where is this from Will?" Jack was angry. "You didn't speak with Eve for years after she married Jon, you couldn't even be in the same room. Do not speak to me about betrayal. You are no better than I am…"

"Well, you know what Jack…" Will stopped when Colette started wheezing. Jack looked at the beautiful girl, that looked so much like Eve. He laid her down and tried to shake her. "Colette? Wake up!" Jack was going frantic.

"Move Jack!" Elizabeth slid across the floor and placed her hand on her granddaughter's chest. "Colette, open your eyes…there you go, no watch me…" Elizabeth moved her hand up and down. "Concentrate Colette, I need you to breath the same way my hand is moving." Elizabeth kept a firm hand on the child's chest. "There you go…just follow it…your mommy does this when you feel like this right?" Elizabeth asked.

Colette just nodded.

"I know. So just breath darling…see you feel better, right?"

"Yes…" She whispered. Elizabeth looked to see that everyone was up, including the children.

"Okay, would you like to sleep with grandma? I have a big skirt, I'll be able to wrap you in." Elizabeth then picked the girl up and placed her on her lap, and took the extra fabric from her skirt and wrapped it around her.

"Now, if the both of you would please shut up, for the rest of this…" Elizabeth grumbled. "I don't want what you say to do this to her again. Do you hear me?" Elizabeth raised her brow, waiting for a response from both of them. When she got a nod from each of them she cradled the little girl in her arms. She looked to her other grandchildren who looked very frightened.

"You can sit by me if you want. Gabe, Joshua, Jack? Come on." The three boys crawled over to their grandmother and tucked really close to her.

(A/N) I got a question about Will and Elizabeth's age. Probably a bit younger than sixty, and Jack, he is around seventy, but Captain Jack is immortal right? Or was that immoral.


	7. Warning

(A/N) Last one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Eve sat in a chair next to Gabriel. He had slept the entire night, soundly and finally his fever had broke. He was still sleeping when Eve started cleaning up the room. She opened her bag and started pulling out her clothes and putting them in the closet, it would be a while before they reached Tortuga, and she needed things to do in order to pass the time. She reached into the bottom of her bag and pulled out Colette's medicine. She picked it up and held it to her chest, slowly sat down on a chair, and started to rock back and forth. If anything happened to her children she would surely lose it, lose her mind, and lose her heart. She began to cry…deep heartbreaking sobs that woke Gabriel up.

"Evelyn?" Gabriel looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"You're awake?" Eve said as she quickly put down the bottle and wiped her eyes. She got up and went to his side.

"Evelyn, don't be afraid to cry in front of me…not so that way you can be strong for me…" Eve looked away and her face pinched as she tried to contain her pain.

"I want my children Gabriel! I am so scared, Colette doesn't have her medicine, what if she has one of her 'attacks'?"

"Your mother knows how to deal with that."

"No, I am her mother…and my boys, they will be so scared for her. I know the boys try to act tough around her, but I know when she has an 'attack', they get scared, that's their sister, they love her." Eve then closed her eyes.

"Have you slept?" Gabriel asked as he sat up.

"I'm fine."

"Evelyn…you need to rest as well…" Gabriel then got up. "I want you to sleep. You need to keep yourself healthy." Gabriel knew that if she didn't take care of herself, with all of the added stress, she would suffer a miscarriage and that would be the last thing she would need. "Come on…" He moved over in bed. Eve laid down next to him and leaned in to his shoulder.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Unbelievably so." Gabriel said.

"How is it that I don't see it?"

"I need to stay strong…for you…"

"Gabriel, I need you to be strong for our children."

"I am." Gabriel then quieted as tears sprung to his eyes, he couldn't break down now, never, he needed to keep his head clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we?" Jack asked Margaret.

"Back to your backyard…Tortuga."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"It will be the first place she would look." Margaret then looked at the children. "Do you miss your parents?" She bent down and tossed her blonde hair behind her. "What's your name?"

"Gabe." His answer was firm, much like his father.

"Strong name. Named after your father?"

"Yes. What's it to you?" Gabe asked defiantly…much like his mother.

"Oh, I like to learn the names of little boys…I have one."

"Yes, and who cares?" Jack came up next to his brother.

"Oh, you must be Jack…named for your Grandpa…" She then looked up at Jack and gave him a smirk.

"Once again lady, what's it to you?" Jack piped up.

"Oh…well your mother and father killed my son's father…" Will immediately was to his feet.

"Keep your mouth shut you wench!" Will yelled.

"Your mother was a heartless murderer…had an affair on her husband with your father."

"Grandfather's right…you're a wench! My mother is none of these things you say, if she killed him…well then, he deserved it!" Jack spat in Margaret's face.

"I can see your mother has taught you no manners…" Margaret sneered as she wiped the spit from her face. "Perhaps I should teach you some." She reached through the bars and grabbed Jack by his shirt.

"Has your mother and father ever beat you?" Will ran to Jack and Gabe, pulled them away and kicked the bars with his foot.

"Touch any of my grandchildren it will be the last thing you ever do." Will said angrily as he sat them down next to Elizabeth.

"Do you want to make a bet?" Margaret said. "You are no challenge to me old man."

"Margaret that's enough!" Another man came in the room.

"George, he is testing my patience."

"You won't lay a hand on any of them, do you understand me?" Margaret walked right up to him.

"Yes." She then pushed past him.

"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to you, my sister is quite rash." He then approached the cell. "The girl, is she alright?" He said looking at Colette's pale face.

"No, she isn't. Do you happen to have any medication on board? Something for the heart." Elizabeth asked as she held Colette.

"Do not mistake me as a gentleman Mrs. Turner. I will not give that child any medication. She is just as good to me dead as alive." He said coldly. "I was just wondering if the child was alright, and I guess the answer is no." He continued when he saw the pain in Elizabeth's face. "My sister is out for revenge against your daughter. She wants to see her in pain…the pain on her son's face when he found his father had been murdered."

"Jon was a blazing lunatic…" Elizabeth said as she bounced Colette in her arms.

"But he was a father."

"And Evelyn was a mother…he chose to have an affair with your sister…it produced a child, none of that was Eve's fault." Elizabeth said.

"But she had the hand in killing Jon."

"Yes, and Gabriel shot him. Jon would have killed her otherwise."

"No, when Jon went to my sister, all he could talk about was Eve, and how she was everything to him, and she told him that the only way for him to move on was to kill Eve. Only the plan didn't work out and my sister suffered. My sister loved Jon, loves her son, and your daughter ruined everything for her. She deserves pain…and that will come in form of her children."

"You will not hurt these children."

"Maybe not, but eventually that little girl is going to die…and that is just the right amount of pain my sister is looking for."

"Why? They are just children!" Elizabeth asked hysterically.

"Exactly. So was my sister's son." Without another word he left.

Elizabeth looked down at Colette, who hadn't woken since the attack she had the night before. "She's getting worse." Elizabeth said. "She needs her medicine, she needs her mother…"

"Is it true?" Will, Jack, and Elizabeth turned to see tears streaming down Jack's small face. "Is my father and mother murderers?" Behind Jack, Gabriel was holding a very frightened Joshua.

"Jack, you should let your mother explain." Will said as he bent down to his level.

"Why? We're going to be dead soon!" He was angry.

"We won't let anything happen to you…" Jack said also bending down.

"You? You lied to my mother, who the hell are you? You lied to her, betrayed her is what I bloody understand…" Jack then looked directly into Jack's eyes, the pirate Captain flinched, he had his mother's blazing angry eyes. "You are nothing to us anymore! My mother, my father, murderer's or not…we love them…but you, you betrayed my mother…you won't get the chance to do it to me or my brothers and sister…" Jack then looked up at Elizabeth. "I know a lullaby mother and sings to Colette when she isn't well…please give her to me." Elizabeth looked at the ten year old in astonishment, he was so much like his father in so many ways.

"Alright sit down and I'll hand her to you." Jack sat. One brother on each side, and Elizabeth handed Colette to him. "Grandmother…thank you…"

"Le jour viendra quand vous cesserez de savoir, le coeur cessera de vous dire ; plus triste encore, Tho vous dites l'o'er et l'o'er ce qui une fois que vous saviez, vous oubliera, vous oublierez. Il n'y a aucune mémoire pour ce qui est vraie, le coeur une fois silencieux. Le puits peut vous regretter, pleurer dehors sur lui, que vous avez su tout sauf pour oublier, mais pour oublier. Blâment l'unique mais vous-même de ceci, âme perdue ! J'ai craint qu'elle soit de sorte que jour nous nous soyons réunis depuis longtemps, et vous avez été changé. Et j'ai dit alors, il oublierai, il outlier…" Jack sang it softly. It was French and Eve learned to speak French from Gabriel, she knew a bit from her mother, but she learned the rest from Gabriel. Gabriel, taught all his children, along with Eve's help, French. It was a song, Gabriel's mother sang to him when he was sick. Gabriel and Eve both thought it was perfect. It was a song about what your heart could forget…

"That's what she likes to hear." Jack said as Colette sucked her thumb.

"Jackie my boy…" Jack tried to reason with the headstrong boy.

"No, you don't get to call me Jackie…your nothing to me…not a damned thing…" Jack turned away. "I hate that I have your name. I wish you were dead…" They stared at each other for a moment.

Jack had tears in his eyes. Betrayal? Jack Sparrow? In the same sentence? Never did he thought he would hear the day.

(A/N) That little song isn't a song. It is a poem by Robert Frost called Warning, so I give him full credit for it. I just translated it…here is the English version…I really love Robert Frost, he is my favorite Poet!

**"The day will come when you will cease to know, The heart will cease to tell you; sadder yet, Tho you say o'er and o'er what once you knew, You will forget, you will forget.  
There is no memory for what is true, The heart once silent. Well may you regret, Cry out upon it, that you have known all But to forget, but to forget.  
Blame no one but yourself for this, lost soul!  
I feared it would be so that day we met Long since, and you were changed. And I said then, He will forget, he will forget." - Frost**


	8. Tortuga

(A/N) I know I am the biggest jerk! It has been so friggen hot, and lets just say my last name ain't Gates, so the Air Conditioning only runs downstairs, so my room, is like hell! Literally! So I have decided to give you all a couple of chappies…not sure how many, but at least more than two…gotta love the cliffies! BTW, what's up with the lack of reviews? Is it because of my crappy updating as of late, cuz if it is I swear I will belt myself! JK! ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Two weeks later

Colette was holding on for dear life, and today they stopped in Tortuga. Colette was dying and there wasn't a thing anyone could do about it.

XXXXXXXXX

"I have people I can talk to. They would talk to me." Eve said as she stepped off the ship.

"I'm coming with you." Gabriel said as he took a jacket to hide his pistol. Eve did the same, just to be sure. Since pirating was over in the world, Tortuga had been taken over by the French. Which was excellent news for the both of them, they were both fluent.

"If most of them are here I will…" Eve stopped in front of a small tavern. "Just follow my lead." Eve walked to the barkeep, he looked vaguely familiar to Eve, he was one of her informants, she kept on the island, she hadn't spoken to him in years, and they last spoke, on less the pleasant terms.

"Charlie!" Eve shouted across the empty bar. The man looked up to see his former boss, and a very big man walking behind her. She had that smirk on her face, so he ran.

"Oh no you don't!" Eve ran after him, Gabriel behind him, Gabriel ran ahead and tackled him to the ground.

"Got someone to beat up on me, do you now?" Charlie said as Gabriel roughly yanked him to his feet.

"Yes, I do. Know why did you run?" Eve asked as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Because the last time I saw you, jeez, almost ten years by now…"

"Yes, I was still pirating with my parents…get on with it…"

"You said the next time I'd see you…well it would have been the last thing I seen, so excuse me for wanting to live out the rest of my life."

"If I tell him to let you go, you won't run?"

"No, if you promise not to kill me."

"Agreed." Eve said. "Let him go Gabriel." Eve then extended her arm. "Let's sit Charlie."

The three sat down. "He don't say much does he?" Charlie said to Eve as they sat down, keeping his one good on Gabriel.

"He's the strong silent type, as you have felt. Now, what I need is what you know."

"What do you want to know?"

"Four children went missing in Paris. I have reason to believe they are here…what have you heard?"

"Your children?"

"Yes."

"So that's Gabriel Johnson…you wiped out a lot of men's livelihoods."

"Tough. Now talk." Eve said annoyed.

"You married him…after Sparrow."

"Charlie if you don't start talking I am going to hurt you very badly…talk."

"Margaret Coulson…and her brother George are out to get revenge against you…"

"Why?"

"You don't know Eve? That is the woman that Jon had the affair with." Eve closed her eyes. "You killed Jon…she wants revenge for her son."

"Go on." Eve said. Gabriel took her hand underneath the table.

"She wants you to suffer, she wants to kill your children." Eve then quickly stood up from the table.

"Where are they Charlie?"

"Right here." Eve and Gabriel turned around to see George and Margaret Coulson standing at the door.

"Where are my children?" Eve said, her fists clenched at her sides.

"I assure you Mrs. Johnson, that your children are safe, as well as your parents and Jack. You little girl however, is quite ill." Eve's knees buckled.

"I want my children."

"I don't think that will be happening." George pulled out his pistol, as did Margaret. Not a half a second later, Eve and Gabriel stood with their own pistols drawn.

"It seems we have a dilemma, Mister Coulson…" Gabriel said.

"Indeed. So here is the deal, we want you Evelyn…"

"No deal…" Gabriel said.

"No children then. You daughter is quite ill, Gabriel, are you ready to let her die?"

"She will not die." Gabriel said unsteadily.

"Bring her in…" George said. Elizabeth then walked in with Colette. Colette was pale and her breathing was shallow.

"Gabriel…" Eve whispered.

"Now, I know that you have her medication Eve, probably with you right now." Eve swallowed, he was right. "Her life is in the balance." Eve looked down.

"I want to see my children." Eve said.

"Bring them all…" George smirked. One at a time, Jack, Gabe, and Joshua were brought in, followed by Will and Jack. "Their lives for yours Eve…it is rather simple."

"Alright." Eve stepped forward. Gabriel reached for her but she stepped away. Her children walked forward, as did Jack and Will…as Elizabeth stepped forward Margaret took Colette from her arms, and shoved Elizabeth to the ground. "You lying wretch!" Eve was restrained by George.

"Stop struggling…you'll be with your daughter." He said in her hair.

Gabriel couldn't believe what was happening. Eve, Colette, and his unborn child were out of his grasp. He held his gun firmly. "Let them go…"

"No, you bastard…the little girl and your pretty wife are going to suffer…they deserve it!" Margaret said with tears streaming down her face.

"No…" Eve jabbed George in the ribs. Reached for Colette, gathered her in her arms and fell to the floor. Gabriel immediately started firing, he managed to shoot Margaret in her chest before George started firing back. George immediately fell to his sister's side. Gabriel, in the mix of the confusion, picked up Joshua and Jack, Will gathered up Gabe, and Eve carrying Colette, and Elizabeth and Jack, started running. They ran out the back, and kept going…until they were all safely in Gabriel's cabin, the sails were set, and they left.

(A/N) Kinda like a smash and grab huh? Well, it needed to be a bit more simple, because the plot will get a tad bit more complex. Eve is really going to return to the pirate she once was, remember our out-spoken girl…well she's back…


	9. In The Balance

(A/N) READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Mother watch the children." Eve carried Colette's limp body into the cabin, and placed her on the bed. Gabriel was hovering next to Eve. "Gabriel, get a glass of water…" Eve stripped off her jacket and placed her hand on her daughter's chest, it was so weak…the raising and falling barely felt.

"Here." Gabriel sat down next to his daughter and handed Eve the glass of water.

"Gabriel, hold her up…" Gabriel placed his hands underneath his daughter's arms and sat her upright. "Come on baby…" Eve took out one of the pills and broke it in half, so Colette wouldn't choke. She placed the half pill onto the tip of Colette's tongue and started pouring water into her mouth. Eve took Colette's head and tipped it back. "Come on baby, just swallow for me…" Eve then saw her daughter's body go limp…but it allowed the water and medicine to go down. Eve did the same with the other half pill. Eve then pulled Colette from Gabriel's arms, she leaned over her chest, she heard nothing…"Oh please sweetie…" Eve then placed her mouth over her daughter's and blew breath into her small lungs.

"Jesus…" Gabriel placed his hands on his daughter's chest and pushed lightly as Eve blew air into her lungs, small quick breaths…

"Colette, please, mommy really needs you to breathe…she wants to see your pretty smile again…" Eve blew again. Eve watched Gabriel from the corner of her eye, he was crying…so was she…but they had to get her daughter back.

"Come on sweetheart…" Gabriel said as he pushed on his daughter's chest once more. Eve was growing desperate.

Everyone watched helplessly as Gabriel and Eve, tried to bring their daughter back. Jack couldn't stand himself right now, Colette was in this position because of him. Will held Elizabeth's hand as Elizabeth with her other arm, held Joshua close to her. Jack and Gabe were standing in front of Will. Will watched as they held hands.

"Please…" Eve was desperate, "Please honey, you can't leave mommy and daddy, fight, damn it!" Both Eve and Gabriel pulled back as her little body heaved upward taking in its first breath of air.

"Oh sweetheart…" Gabriel gathered his daughter in his arms, holding her tightly as Eve hugged the both of them. Both of them were crying, this was close, never before did Eve and Gabriel need to compress Colette's heart.

"My baby…" Eve said into her daughter's hair…relief spilled into Eve's body.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Come here…" Eve bent down and her boys came running. Eve and Gabriel made sure Colette was breathing normally, before they even turned their attention elsewhere.

"Mother!" They knocked her down and Gabriel bent down and hugged his boys.

"Are you alright?" Eve said as she tossed their bangs away from their face. "Your're not hurt are you?"

"No mother we're fine. I made sure of that." Jack said.

"I missed you so much…" Eve said as she hugged them.

"Father, we were scared…but Jack, made us strong…we took care of Colette…" Gabe said as he reached for his father. Gabriel picked him and held him tightly. Gabriel hadn't said a word, he was speechless.

"Daddy, Jack did a good job…" Joshua said as he hugged his mother, looking up to his father.

"Grandpa Jack betrayed you mother…" Jack said to his mother.

"What?" Eve pulled her son back.

"That lady said it…I heard everything…" Eve then hugged Jack and Joshua tight to her and looked over their shoulders, in particular at Jack. Her father looked angry, her mother relived, and Jack…upset…

"How about we get you cleaned up? Something in your bellies, and let you sleep." Eve said trying her best to smile.

"What about Colette? I sang her the lullaby…for her…when she got sick…grandmother did a great job, mother, but Jack…he is a traitor to you…I hate him…" Jack said.

"Let me handle it okay…"

"Alright…but I don't want him near me or my brothers and sister…I don't trust him."

"Alright." Eve then looked up at Gabriel, he looked equally as concerned. Eve then picked up Joshua and took Jack's hand, Gabe walked behind their mother. "Keep an eye on Colette." She told Gabriel before she disappeared out the door and downstairs below deck.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked as he sat at his daughter's bed. "I want to know what made my son say that." Anger was radiating from Gabriel as he picked up his daughter's small pale hand.

"They overheard Margaret and Jack." Will said disgusted.

"What did she say Jack?" Gabriel looked directly into his eyes.

"Told them how you killed Jon, and how her son was without their father…how Eve had an affair with you while she was married to Jon. That you and Eve were murderers." Jack said.

"But that doesn't explain, why Jack, hates you?" Gabriel said as he raised his brow.

"He overheard me and Will argue." Jack said sheepishly.

"About what Jack?" Gabriel was losing his patience.

"I have been visiting and sending money to Margaret and her son." Gabriel took in a deep breath.

"You've been what?" Gabriel said bitterly.

"He is my grandson Gabriel, what am I supposed to do? Leave him to the wolves?" Jack said.

"You hadn't cared for your own son. Why is this different?" Gabriel then closed his eyes. "You blame her don't you. You blame Evelyn for Jon's death." Jack remained silent. "If you want someone to blame, blame me, I shot the bastard, I'd shoot him again if I had the chance."

"Gabriel, I don't blame…"

"I have heard enough." Gabriel waved his hand at him. "Get out."

"Gabriel…"

"Jack, don't make me remove you from this room…I don't want to have to break Eve's heart, she just got her children back, and she is expecting another…and I rather think she likes your head between your shoulders for the time being." Gabriel then gave him an utterly disgusted look. Jack looked down and left.

"Elizabeth, Will, watch Colette. If anything happens, please call for us. I need to help Eve with the boys."

"Are you going to tell her?" Will asked.

"No, I don't want to break her heart because of Jack. Jack is going to have to do that all on his own." Gabriel then left and went downstairs. He saw that Eve had gotten the boys all cleaned and were putting them in blouses.

"I need to wash your clothes, for now, my blouses will work." Eve smiled at her boys. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything." They said at once.

"Alright, how about I get you guys in bed, and you can eat while your tucked in ." Eve asked.

"Really?" Gabe said.

"Yes." Eve then picked Joshua up and started walking out of the room, she then stopped startled when she saw Gabriel standing there.

"Is it Colette? What happened?"

"No, your mother and father are watching her." Gabriel then took Joshua from Eve's tired arms. "I'll help you, I'll get them in bed, and you can cook." Eve knew something was bothering him.

"Alright." Eve walked into the galley and started cutting up some vegetables, some bread, something quick so her boys could be at least fed. She carried the tray to the room, that was off of the Captain's cabin, the one she and Gabriel shared. There were four beds, but, Colette would definitely be sleeping with her parents tonight. As she opened the door she saw the boys waiting patiently waiting, Gabriel sitting on Jack's bed, talking with him in a low tone.

"Here we are." Eve then watched Gabriel back away from Jack and stood next to Eve, and they watched the boys eat heartily. Eve and Gabriel then tucked them into bed, and waited for them to fall asleep before they quietly shut the door.

"What was that about?" Eve asked Gabriel.

"What?"

"I can tell when you are keeping something from me. What were you discussing with Jack?"

"Nothing, he seems to know a lot about what's going on." Gabriel said. "Evelyn, I am going to let Jack tell you."

"Jack? I don't believe the lies Margaret would say."

"Jack told me himself."

"What?"

"When you were bathing the boys…he told me…"

"What did he tell you?" Eve asked.

"He's got to tell you…" Gabriel then took her hand. "Go find him…"

"I'm right here." Jack said from behind them.

"Jack, what's all this about?" Jack looked at her, she looked drained and tired.

"Eve, I just want you to know that I love you like my own…"

"This must be bad…" Eve said, she then opened the door to the cabin, and sat down, her eyes on her daughter, whom her father was holding her hand. Gabriel sat next to Eve, Jack across from them. "Start talking…"

(A/N) IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! DUN DUN DUN! Oh boy, is Eve going to be a happy camper after what Jack has to say?


	10. Losing

(A/N) READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I have been visiting and sending money to Margaret and Jon…" Jack waited for a response, when he only saw her expression he continued. "Jon is dead and the boy doesn't have a father, I feel obligated to care for him."

"You have been doing this behind my back?" Eve slowly stood up. "You know how I feel about her and that boy…"

"He is just a boy, he didn't ask to be born." Jack said defiantly.

"No…but you…you didn't raise Jon…why is he different?" Eve then let out a small gasp. "My God you blame me! You blame me for Jon's death!" Eve then slammed her fists on the table in anger. "You bastard! He tried to kill me! And you defend him!"

"I don't…"

"I gave you grandchildren, four, and an extra one on the way! You told me you would never get in contact with her and you have! Now look where my daughter is! She is barely hanging on! Because of you and your guilt, hate, whatever it is you feel toward me! How could you do this to me Jack? I love you like my own father! I named one of my children after you…you meant so much to me…" Eve then ran her hand through her hair. "If my daughter dies…it is on your shoulders…" Eve said coldly. "I never thought you would betray me…never…"

"I didn't Eve! He is my grandson!"

"No, he is Jon's son! That's what he is!" Eve then walked to her daughter. "I want you out! Get out of here! With you here you're poisoning her! All of you…" She looked at her parents. They nodded in understanding; she wanted to be alone with her daughter and her husband. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth filed out of the cabin. She looked up at Gabriel with the shut of the door.

"How could he?" She asked.

"I don't know." Gabriel then sat next to Eve on the bed. "I don't know what he was thinking."

"I can't believe…"

"Evelyn, it's alright…" He saw her shaking body. "Are you feeling well?"

"No." Eve said. She picked up her daughter's hand. "Not until I know she's safe…"

"You need to rest…"

"You do too…" Eve said.

"Hold that thought." Gabriel then quickly got up and returned carrying a cot. He unfolded it next to the bed.

"You get in next to her on the other side. I'll take the cot." Eve nodded.

They stared at each other from an arm's length away. Eve combed through her daughter's hair, playing with the little girl's blonde hair, looking at Gabriel, and his handsome face, and thinking about Jack…and how much he hurt her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve woke to the sound of her daughter's erratic breathing. "Colette?" Eve sat up, Gabriel sitting up right next to her. "What's happening to her?" Eve looked wide eyed to her precious daughter.

"Does she need more medicine?" Gabriel asked.

"No, she already took one. It is only one per day. Oh God Gabriel, what are we going to do?" Eve caressed her daughter's cheek.

"We take care of her." Gabriel then felt his daughter's forehead. "She's hot."

Eve then pressed her lips to her daughter's forehead. "She's got an infection? How?" The doctor warned of this…

"We need to cool her down." Gabriel said.

"Fill the bathing tub with cold water…I'll take her down. She's really warm." Eve knew her daughter's condition was dire, that she needed a miracle…but Eve would fight for her daughter's life. Eve wrapped her daughter up in blankets and lifted her depleted body and carried her downstairs.

"Eve it's all set…" Gabriel was in the hall waiting for her. Eve stepped into the room, where just hours ago she was bathing her sons, and now she was forced to reduce her daughter's fever. Eve took off her daughter's dirty night dress and threw it off to the side, and placed her into the cold water. Colette's body screamed with the shakes, the water was so cold, that her tiny body couldn't handle it.

"Gabriel, see if I have any more blouses in my bag." Gabriel ran to the side of the room.

"No."

"Okay, she'll need mine." Eve then started unbuttoning her blouse. Eve handed it to Gabriel. Gabriel looked the remarkable woman in front of him, holding her child. She was kneeling next to the tub, in pants and a very see through camisole; he could see her brassiere underneath it. Gabriel hoped his daughter would grow up to be just like her.

"Gabriel, feel her, is she cool, I can't tell…" Gabriel bent down and felt his daughter's forehead.

"I bit longer." Gabriel sat next to Eve, he saw the defeat in her eyes. "We'll get her home…and she'll be fine." Gabriel looked at his wife, so much distress in her eyes, so much pain in her heart, and he knew what she was thinking. No matter what they did, their children would always be a target.

"Try again…" Eve said.

"She's fine." Gabriel said after he removed his hand. Eve then dipped Colette's long blonde hair under water, to remove the two weeks of dirt that had accumulated. Gabriel then held out a towel, and Eve placed Colette in it. Gabriel wrapped the blanket around her and held her tightly to warm her up a bit. Eve picked up her shirt and put it on her daughter, and buttoned up the front. She picked up her daughter and both she and Gabriel went back to the cabin.

"She needs to eat." Gabriel said.

"I know. But she can't get anything down…we have some applesauce…it's the only thing I can think of that we could give her…"

"I'll see what I can find." Gabriel made sure Eve was seated in a chair with Colette before he left.

Eve rocked in the chair, back and forth with her baby. "Oh sweetie, I am so sorry your're so sick…if I could take it away I would, but mommy and your daddy are going to make you better…"

"Mommy?" Colette's voice was small and weak; Eve had to strain to hear her.

"Yes baby…" Eve wanted to cry. "What do you need?"

She didn't say anything else. Eve just closed her eyes. The door opened and Gabriel appeared at the door. "What happened?" He noticed the look in Eve's face.

"She said 'mommy'." Eve said. "She was awake." Gabriel then set down the tray. In one bowl was applesauce, the other was some smashed banana's.

"Let's try and feed her." Gabriel said. Eve held Colette upright. Gabriel then stroked his fingers over his daughter's cheek. "Colette, I have something for you to eat…" Colette, just moaned. "I know you just want to sleep, but it would make your mommy really happy if you ate." Colette kept her eyes closed, but opened her mouth. Gabriel fed her all of the applesauce and Colette nearly polished off the entire bowl of bananas.

"She almost ate everything." Eve said looking at the tray. "I think she'll be okay…"

"She will be." Gabriel then helped Eve tuck Colette back into bed.

"You need some air." Gabriel said as he hugged Eve.

"Just you, that's all I need…" Eve then got on her toes and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too…that's why you need to get out on deck and breathe some air…I'll stay with her."

"Alright." Eve sighed. She took Gabriel's jacket and slipped it on and gently closed the door behind her. She tip toed down the hall and looked into the boy's room. They were all still asleep, and that was a relief.

Eve then walked on deck, gently staring at the dark rolling waves. It was in the middle of the night, and the only light in the middle of the ocean was the moon and the stars. She rubbed her arms to warm them up. "How is she?"

"Why would you care?" Eve said to Jack. Right now hating the sound of his raspy voice.

"Because I do."

"Well, it's none of your concern. Her father and I are handling everything quite well. So if you don't mind I'd like you to leave me alone." Eve said not breaking her gaze with the ocean.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine then." Eve turned around abruptly and started walking, Jack roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Your not going to do this." Jack said angrily. "You know how I feel about you and your children."

"No, I don't. Tell me, when you decided to contact Margaret, did you even think she might be hell bent on revenge? That she may come after my children?" Jack simply stared at her. "I thought so." Eve then struggled in his grasp. "Jack, let me go."

"No, Eve, I'm sorry."

"Sorry can't cut it this time Jack." Eve then pushed him. "Let me go." Eve said for the last time. Jack then looked at her and saw the small bump on her belly, and let her go.

"Eve, just forgive me…" Jack said.

She turned around, with tears glistening in her eyes. "I can't." She then ran past her father, without a word.

"You don't truly expect her to forgive you, do you?" Will said.

"Shut up." Jack said annoyed.

"Face it Jack, for the first time in her life, she isn't turning to you, she doesn't trust you, she wants nothing to do with you." Will said. "That is a shame too; she loved you with all her heart." Will then walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mother? What are you…" Eve started as she saw her mother with her children.

"Shush…" Elizabeth placed her finger over her lips. "They're still sleeping, they need it." Elizabeth said as she brought the blankets back over her grandson's chins.

"Thank you." Eve sighed.

"Sure." Elizabeth then stepped into the hall with Eve. "How is Colette?"

"She had a fever, and we brought it down, she ate a bit…but she is barely there…she said 'mommy', and that was it. I am so worried." Eve then bit her lower lip.

"I know." Elizabeth then hugged her daughter. "You and Gabriel need your sleep."

"We slept…a little."

"Me and your father will keep awake with her, you and Gabriel take our room."

"Are you sure?" Eve asked, welcoming sleep with open arms.

"Yes. Go tell Gabriel." Elizabeth smiled at her daughter. Eve started walking down the hall when she heard Gabriel call her name. Eve ran into the room, and saw Gabriel leaning over Colette, his hand over her chest.

"She's having trouble again." Gabriel was frantic.

"Alright, is she awake?" Eve ran to the bed and saw that Colette's eyes were closed, dark circles under her eyes, and her face pale.

(A/N)- I could leave you here…hehehe…but I am not that cruel…


	11. New Edition

(A/N) Last One!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"She's still breathing." Gabriel said.

"Alright." Eve then grabbed the medicine bottle and started crushing the medicine and placed it into a glass of water. "Let her drink…" The water flowed down Colette's throat.

"Come on…" Eve's fists were clenched, and slowly but surely, Colette's chest was rising and falling with more of a rhythm. "She's fine now…" Eve said as she dropped her head in her hands.

Gabriel gathered Eve in his arms and held her tightly. His wife was physically and emotionally drained. "When we get back to Paris…we take the children to the country estate, no stops, nothing, and we don't tell anyone."

"What?" Eve said as she pulled from his shirt.

"We will not tell a soul. Everyone just assume we disappear."

"We can't do that. If you are as good of a shot as I know you are…Margaret is dead, and George is going to come after us…and we will have to be ready…" Eve then closed her eyes and leaned into Gabriel.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack for the first time in his life, felt like he was missing something, and that, he knew, was the laughter that Eve's children brought him, that Eve herself brought. Jack was drinking himself silly, when he heard her cry…he stumbled down the corridor and saw Eve slumped down on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Jack knew he was the last person she wanted to see…

"Eve?" She looked up at him, and wiped her eyes quickly.

"What do you want?" Jack slumped down next to her.

"Where's Gabriel?"

"Sleeping. I couldn't sleep…" Eve then looked at him, he was drunk she could smell it on his breath. "Jack, you've been drinking."

"I don't care." He took another swig of rum.

"Fine, drink yourself to bloody death!" Eve got up and walked back into the cabin she was sitting outside of.

"Will do…" Jack muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eve was in the cabin, Gabriel was sleeping soundly next to his daughter. Eve stood next to the bed and felt Colette's forehead, the fever hadn't returned. Eve sighed in relief and then noticed herself in the mirror. She looked rugged, her hair was a mess, her clothes, dirty, and her skin was pale. As she got a side view of herself she saw the small bump underneath the camisole, and she smiled…for the first time in a long time.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked, a small smile touching his lips.

"Nothing." Gabriel then stood up behind her and placed his arms over her shoulders, caressing her small bump.

"That's not nothing." He kissed the top of her head.

"No, it's not. It's another baby…" Eve smiled. "A little sister for Colette." Eve glanced at her daughter.

"A sister? What makes you think we are having a girl?" Gabriel said.

"Because, I cannot take one more boy, besides, Colette wants a sister." Eve then turned around, Gabriel's arms still around her. "I love you so much."

"I love you…" He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Mommy?" Both Eve and Gabriel whirled around so quickly they nearly fell. Colette was sitting up in bed.

"I'm right here." Eve was beside her quickly. "So is daddy…"

Colette looked up at Gabriel and smiled and reached her arms up. Gabriel picked her up and held her in his lap. "How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked as he kissed the top of her head, and closing his eyes in relief.

"I'm tired…"

"I know, but you will be better I promise…" Colette closed her eyes.

"I heard you mommy…I heard your going to have a sister for me…that's why I woke up, I want one really badly." Colette slowly drifted off back to sleep. Eve sighed in relief.

"Okay sweetie, we're going to put you back to bed." Gabriel then placed Colette, back into bed and pulled the covers to her chin, and kissed her forehead. "I love you…" He whispered. Colette murmured something. Eve then kissed her as well, and Colette murmured once again.

"We should check on the boys…" Eve suggested and Gabriel nodded in agreement and they both went down the corridor. Eve noticed Jack was gone, and truly, she didn't care. They walked into the boys room, and saw they were sound asleep. The dawn was breaking and soon they would be up, it had been a very long night for them all, but a good one, Colette, was going to be just fine.

"Mommy?" Joshua sat up in bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Eve asked with a smile as she took a seat on his bed.

"Yes…but I slept enough…" He rubbed his eyes. "Where is Colette?"

"She's sleeping. She will sleep for a while. She's better though." Eve said. She noticed Gabriel standing at the doorway, smiling.

"Can I see her?" Joshua asked, his eyes grew wide, knowing his mother could never refuse those eyes.

"Sure." Eve then took his hand and they started walking down the corridor, Gabriel stayed behind, because both Jack, and Gabe were waking, and would no doubt want to see their sister.

"There she is…" Eve said as she opened the door. "See, she's fine…"

"She looks pretty mommy…like an angel I see in the books…" Eve smiled at her inquisitive little boy.

"She is pretty. Do you see what I mean when I say you all have to take care of each other?" Eve said as she knelt in front of her son. Beyond Joshua, Gabriel had brought in Jack and Gabe. "I want you all to take care of each other…"

"Mother, we will always take care of us." Jack said.

"Yes, we are the oldest, we will keep our eyes open." Gabe added to his brother's statement.

"Good, because you are going to have another brother or sister to look after…" Eve said quietly.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Really. In a few months, you have another brother or sister, to look after…to love, to play with…"

"That's good…we could use another to play with." Gabe said. "Playing some games is no fun with just three…"

"Yes, four would be better." Jack added.

"What about Colette? She is number four." Eve asked.

"It's not that we don't play with her because she's a girl…we don't play with her because she is sick…and we know you worry." Jack said nervously.

"You can play with her…you know her limits. I don't want you ever to hold back with your sister, just because she isn't well…" Eve smiled at her boys and enveloped them all in a hug. "I love you all so much."

"We love you to mum." They said.

(A/N) Sweet little Chappie…Here's the deal, I am on vacation the week of the fourth of July, so therefore this story will be posted by then, and just because I am a rotten wench, I will post a few chappies from my next fic. I haven't started my novel yet, but I do have the main names, and some are from suggestion from you all and my friends and family. I want to write during my vacation as I am lounging about on the beautiful beaches of Cape Cod…

Till Next Time…which I swear won't be as long…


	12. Country Chaos

(A/N) I am so making up for my lack of damned updates! I have the chapters ready to go, but working over 40 hours a week…sucks! LOL Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

They were back in Paris. A carriage was waiting for them at the docks, ready to take them wherever they wanted to go, and that was, without a doubt, their country estate.

"I'll send word as soon as I can." Eve hugged her parents.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go?" Will asked.

"No. I don't want you to go." Eve then let them go. "Stay with William and Laura." Eve then saw Jack. She had no intention of speaking with him.

"Eve…" Jack started.

"Jack my children are waiting, what is it you want to say? I have to leave." Eve said.

"Eve reconsider, hiding isn't going to stop him."

"Well, you should be the expert. Jon came after me, and now this George is coming after me…well, I hope you get your wish, maybe he'll finish me off." Eve said bitterly.

"Eve, you know I don't want any harm to come to you."

"Jack, I'm leaving now. Goodbye." Eve wanted to hear no more of Jack, betrayal was something she didn't take well, especially since what Jon had done. Eve quickly climbed into the carriage.

Gabriel was holding Colette in his lap, Joshua and Gabe on either side of him. Eve sat next to Jack.

"What did he say?" Jack said spitefully.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Eve patted his knee.

Gabriel looked at her eyes, filled with pain, filled with anger. He sighed as Colette nestled against his shoulder. "I have ordered that we speed it up, maybe by early tomorrow morning, we should arrive. Damien has ordered the staff there, so the house is fully up and running."

"Good." Eve then flopped her head back.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked alarmed.

"I'm fine." Gabriel knew she was lying…or perhaps hiding the truth, because he knew she was torn up inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was the middle of the early morning hours, when they woke to shouting. Eve popped her head up as did Gabriel. "What was that?" Eve asked. The carriage then stopped. They heard the driver say to someone to get out of the road.

Then they heard a gunshot. Gabriel sat very still…he knew what was happening…below his seat, he reached for his pistol, as he saw Eve do the same exact thing. Then the coach started shaking violently, and then it tipped over to its side. The children screamed with fright as Eve looked up and saw Gabriel trying to help the children up…it rolled over again…someone was pushing them off the road.

"Gabriel we are by the river!" Eve screamed, as she saw out of one of the windows, the river. They were rolling the entire carriage into the river, they wanted them to drown.

"Evelyn come here…" Eve made her way over to Gabriel. "We are going to have to swim…" The carriage then took its final tumble, it rolled and rolled until it hit the water.

The carriage bobbled a bit as it settled into the water. Gabriel brought his head up and saw Eve and his children were alright. "Eve hold onto Colette!" Gabriel tried breaking the door but the pressure of the water was too great. "We have to wait for it to fill!" The cold water was seeping in; it was so cold Eve saw Joshua's lips turn blue.

The carriage slowly filled with water. Gabriel then nodded to Eve and he swam down to the door and finally pushed it open. He surfaced, for one last bit of air.

Gabriel took both Jack and Gabe's hands, and swam out. Eve held onto both Joshua and Colette and took them to the surface. As they came up they all gasped with air. Looking to the banks, Gabriel saw no one was on them, he had hoped the horses were still there, but he doubted it.

"Evelyn, are you alright?" Gabriel called out.

"Yes. Are you alright?" She asked her children.

"Yes." They answered at once.

"Alright, let's get to shore." They all swam to shore. 

"Evelyn, stay here…I'm going to check the road." Gabriel said. Eve looked over all her children, placing her hand on their foreheads, and checking their arms and legs for any bruises. Luckily she found they were all alright, they were only a bit shaken up. Eve then waited for Gabriel to return. As she paced the shoreline she felt that same pain, the pain that had brought on so many miscarriages, she closed her eyes, and muffled a cry of pain.

"We have two horses…the other two ran off…" Gabriel said out of breath.

"So what do you want to do?" Eve asked, her hand on her back.

"We walk to the house…it should only be five miles maybe six." Eve rolled her eyes, her body was in no mood to walk.

"Alright…" She then picked up Colette. Gabriel picked up Joshua, and Jack and Gabe followed their father. Eve was behind keeping her eyes on her two boys…they hadn't spoken much, and it worried her. "Gabriel, are you sure that the road is clear?"

"Yes, the tracks are leading back to the city. Not towards the house." Eve was still nervous.

Gabriel rounded the horses up. He hoisted Jack and Gabe on one horse a piece, and placed Colette with Jack, and Joshua with Gabe. Both Jack and Gabe knew how to ride horses, and Gabriel knew they would handle their smaller brother and sister. Gabriel took the reins of on horse, and looked over at Eve who was doing the same thing. They began walking. Gabriel cursed himself, he wished there was another horse for Evelyn, she was pregnant, and she didn't need this…

"Let me know if you don't feel well…" Gabriel told her. Eve just nodded, just trudging forward.

"It was him." She said finally. "It was George. I know it."

"Yes…I believe so." Gabriel said. "He won't get to us again." Gabriel swore he saw her wince in pain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Six hours of walking had its toll on Eve's body. She was unimaginably tired, her back was bothering her, and that familiar pain seemed to dull in her abdomen. Gabriel noticed her discomfort but she didn't say a word about it. The sun was starting to come up, and he looked back at his children, they were tired, all sleepy eyed and dreary. He then looked over at Eve, she looked just as bad as probably he did himself.

Off to the distance, he saw smoke from the chimneys of their home. "Thank God." He said.

He saw some servants were outside. "Hey!" He called out to them. They all looked up, one of them being James, and they all came running.

"Sir, what happened?" James said as he ran to him.

"We were attacked on the rode." Gabriel then reached for his children and pulled Joshua and Gabriel down. He watched Eve reach for Colette and pull her down…but when she reached for Jack, she held her back…she held onto the horse's saddle…Gabriel was at her side in a moment and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"James, ask Marie to make sure the children are washed and fed, they need to sleep as well, I will care for Evelyn." Gabriel strode in the house carrying his wife, she was tired, rightfully so, he thought.

He quickly took her upstairs and laid her down in bed. "Evelyn…wake up darling…" He whispered in her ear. "Please, you have to let me know what's wrong." Eve just moaned in pain. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." She mumbled.

"We can fix that." Gabriel lifted her once again and took her to the bathing room that was off their bedroom. Inside a bathing tub sat in the middle of it…it was full of hot water, in anticipation of their arrival sometime today. Gabriel stripped her clothes off her and he slid her into the tub.

"Thank you…" She mumbled. He washed her hair for her, putting that lovely heather scent in her hair. When he was done washing her he lifted her out of the tub, and slid her robe on her, and carried her to bed, tucking her under the covers. Gabriel also washed up, six hours on a dusty, muddy rode put mud in places in which he never thought he had. He dressed and saw Eve was still asleep and checked on the children, who were all nestled comfortably into their own beds, asleep. Gabriel sighed and headed down the stairs, wanting to speak to James.

"Sir, we can best protect this place if we use what we have." James said. "There are a couple of young lads on the property, we put them on a watch, and then we see what happens."

"Sounds good." Gabriel then ran his hand through his damp hair.

"Sir, I suggest you rest along with your wife, I'll keep things in order."

"Thank you James. If anything happens I want you to inform me immediately."

"Of course."

Gabriel then went back to his bedroom and climbed into bed next to Eve. "Gabriel?" She said softly.

"Yes, I'm here." The sound of her voice woke him right up.

"Alright." Eve then snuggled close to him. He felt her small belly next to his and sighed. He truly wished she would tell him when she was hurting. He had no clue what she felt…but he knew what she was thinking…that's something you get after ten years of marriage. Gabriel kissed her forehead and soon fell asleep himself.

(A/N) Finally Karen Updated the Adventures!

NOW ONTO THE ADVENTURES OF CAPTAIN CHRISSY CUPCAKE AND KAREN KANGEROO! (Btw…Karen, I am 5'10, how tall are you?) (EXTRA LONG ADVENTURE! FIND OUT HOW CHRISSY AND KAREN MEET!)

"Thanks Karen…" Chrissy's eyes traveled to the impeding Cupcake Mountain. They were a good ten hours away from the port, but the pink ice from the tops of the mountains were already visible.

"Welcome." Karen said on her tip toes, desperately trying to tower over her Captain. Chrissy smiled, Karen always trying to out do her…but Karen didn't see that Chrissy was wearing flat shoes, Karen was wearing the heels with her boots. However, whatever she was lacking in height, Karen made up for in heart. Karen was the best _friend_ a Captain or girl could have. She was sweet, endearing, thoughtful, and gracious, and besides she was one hell of a pirate. Chrissy then looked at Willy, that was her future, however, giving up sailing the seas tore her up inside, she didn't want to leave the seas, but she didn't want to lose Will, either. Making one last glance at Cupcake Mountain, her uncertainty, Chrissy sighed looked Karen directly in the eyes.

"I need to check some maps, make sure we know where my fath…I mean the Muffin Man is. Your in charge, make sure we keep good time."

"Yes Captain." Karen said as she quizzically looked at her Captain walk away. Karen wasn't sure how she would react if she was in Chrissy's shoes. Of course Karen's parents protested the fact that she would sail the 31 flavor seas, but Karen enjoyed the freedom. Coming from a wealthy family, Karen didn't understand freedom, not until she met Chrissy.

"_I want you to take me to Candyland immediately! I will not ask again!" Karen demanded of the Captain of the Chocolate Couture._

"_Listen missy, I don't care how much beans ye got! I ain't taking a pain in the arse like yourself anywhere!" The man walked away, leaving a fuming Karen to wonder her other possibilities._

"_I can't stay here!" She shouted after him. He just waved her off and walked away. "Damnit!"_

"_Cursing isn't going to get you anywhere…" A woman said. She was leaning against some crates, watching Karen fuss. The woman was tall, had blondish hair, brown eyes, and was attractive. Karen felt the confidence of her, and quickly dismissed it._

"_Mind your own business." Chrissy smirked at the prissy girl. _

"_Well, the entire port heard your business." Chrissy said as she looked at the young girl. Chrissy knew she was young, her eyes looked young, she hadn't seen the harshness of the real world, but Chrissy guessed that she was only a few years younger than herself. "Besides, I may be able to help you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup. So, it's up to you."_

_  
"I don't know your name."_

"_Captain Chrissy Cupcake, at your service. I sail the 31 flavors in my Snickers."_

_  
"Cupcake? What a ridiculous name!" Karen laughed._

"_Well what's yours?"_

_  
"Lady Karen Kangeroo."_

_  
Chrissy doubled over in laughter. "At least I am not named after a bloody animal, MY LADY!" Chrissy was laughing so hard her face was red, and tears streamed down her face._

"_Forget it!" Karen picked up her skirts and turned away from the Captain._

"_Wait, I'm sorry…" Chrissy caught up with Karen. "Alright, where do you want to go? Candyland?"_

"_Yes."_

_  
"Done."_

"_That easy."_

_  
"Yup."_

"_Has anyone ever told you your odd?" Karen said after her anger had passed._

"_Yes. However, there is one condition."_

"_I figured that." Karen took out her bag of coins.   
_

"_No, not that. You will work on my ship."_

_  
"What?" Karen said outraged. "I shall do no such thing."_

_  
"Listen little girl, I have seen to many prissy, posh, aristocrat, girls such as yourself head out to the seas and either die or become a personal slave to some nasty God forsaken pirate scum, who will use you up and dump you overboard given his first chance. I won't see that in you…besides, you got a loud mouth, you'd fit right in with my crew." Karen thought about the proposition for a while, and nodded, she had no where else to go._

What Karen found out later was that Chrissy had once been one of those prissy, posh, aristocrat girls, and that she had got caught up in almost everything. Karen owned her life to her Captain, and that's why she was so loyal, that's why she cared for her friend so much.

Willy started walking towards Chrissy's cabin. Karen put her hand out and stopped him. "No." She said sternly.

"I need to talk to her. I need to know she's okay."

"She needs to be alone now." Karen said. Her Captain was in a rare mood, and she knew it was somewhat best that they all stay clear, because her Captain was liable to blow the top off of Cupcake Mountain herself.

(Tada! I think the way we met was interesting! And the way I describe Miss Kangeroo in this fic, is the same way WILLIZ is everyone! She really is a sweetheart! Now Karen, get me to the Mountain…so I can blow it up! OMG can you all wait for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! I can't wait!) (Sorry, just thought of it and had a spasm!)


	13. Parental Rivalry

(A/N) Last One for Today! I'll try and post one more chappie tomorrow!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Mommy…" Colette, shook her mother. "Mommy…" Eve woke nervously, Gabriel sat up, when he felt her move so fast.

"What's the matter?" Eve asked as she peered into her daughter's face.

"I don't feel good." Colette's face shrugged into one of discomfort.

"What's hurting?" Eve asked as she swung her legs over the bed. Gabriel was also up, he was determined to let Eve rest more, she had been going weeks without the proper care she should be receiving.

"My chest…" Eve gave a worried look to Gabriel.

"What is your heart doing?" Eve then lifted Colette onto the bed.

"It can't keep up…" Colette was breathing heavily.

"I need you to breath Colette…you need to watch mommy." Eve then breathed very slowly, Colette trying to mimic her mother. Gabriel watched his little girl, she was suffering badly, and he knew it was mainly because she was scared, these attacks didn't usually happen very often, but when it did, it scared him to his soul.

Colette started closing her eyes. Eve grabbed her chin. "Colette, keep your eyes open!" Eve shouted. "Look at me…" Eve knelt on the floor while Colette sat on the edge of the bed. Colette moaned, she wasn't handling it well.

"Evelyn, we need to…"

"Gabriel, she has to do this…" Evelyn said, not breaking her gaze from her daughter. Colette watched Evelyn…slowly her breathing got under control. Soon Eve had Colette in her arms, and she was sound asleep.

"I'll take her to bed." Gabriel got up. "And I'll check on the boys."

"No, I'll do it." Gabriel didn't argue…he simply took Colette from her arms and carried her to her bedroom, which was the closest to Gabriel and Eve's suite.

Eve placed the covers over her daughter and tucked them under her chin. She pushed aside her daughter's blonde hair and kissed her forehead. Gabriel did the same, and took Evelyn by the waist, and they made their way to each of the boys' room. They were sleeping, and neither Gabriel nor Eve had the heart to wake them with a kiss.

"I'm getting dressed." Eve said as she walked back into their bedroom.

"Evelyn, you're going to rest." Gabriel said, putting his foot down.

"Gabriel, I can't sleep when Colette…is…" Tears started welling in her eyes.

"I know you can't. I will keep my eye on her. You need to sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Evelyn, you're taking care of everyone else…who's taking care of you?" Gabriel asked angrily.

"Don't argue with me…" Eve said very tired. "You won't get much of a fight."

"I doubt that." Gabriel said. "Get back into bed."

"No." Eve tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her about the waist, hoisted her over his shoulder and plopped her down on the bed.

"Stay there. I won't hear any arguments otherwise." Eve looked angry…

"Do you understand that I am their mother?"

"I understand that."

"No you don't." Eve then got up from bed. "If you did, then you'd let me go."

"I am their father. I have as much of a responsibility and love for our children, just as you do." Gabriel clenched his fists, she was being completely unreasonable.

"I am their mother…that's it."

"Evelyn…"

"Gabriel! It is not going to happen! I am going to care for my children. You can't keep me tied up in a little package, and keep me safe from everything! My children come first, and that's it…" Eve then took a breath. "If you can't understand that…well, then there is nothing more I have to say to you." Eve pushed past him and walked out of the room.

The problem was Eve didn't trust many people with her children. It was a fear that built inside of her since the birth of Jack and Gabe, she only trusted Gabriel and herself…and barely anyone else. Eve's parents and Jack were a stretch, and that was only if they were in a rough spot. Gabriel sighed and rubbed his temples, Eve was beyond difficult, and he knew that when he married her, but this wasn't from stubbornness, it was from pure fear.

"Evelyn, wait!" Gabriel called as he ran into the hallway.

"What?" She whirled around, nearly losing her balance. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Good, then maybe you'll listen to what I have to say." Gabriel took her arm and forced her into his study.

Eve sat herself in a chair as Gabriel sat on his desk. "I know you're scared, worried about the children and I understand you're their mother and that you need to protect them. But that's why I am here…I am here to pick up when you can't, and right now, you can't. You're barely functioning, and you need to rest. I can't have you risking our unborn child."

"Are you done Doctor Johnson?" Eve said spitefully.

"No. I am going to take care of the children today. I will put them to bed tonight, and make sure Colette gets the adequate care from me. You are going to stay in bed and rest for the day."

"No."

"Tough." Gabriel then bent down in front of her. "Only for today, please, if not for yourself, do it for me." Gabriel said holding her hand.

"That's not fair." Eve said. "You always do that…because you know I'd just about walk over broken glass for you."

"Exactly." Gabriel then helped her to her feet. "Now, I want you to sleep, and sleep well." Gabriel smiled down at her. "I will handle the children, if anything happens, I will wake you, I promise." Gabriel then leaned down and kissed her. He then opened the door to the study and walked her to bed. He watched her drift off to sleep, and he knew she would be out for hours. Gabriel got up and stretched, his back still bothering him, and walked to Colette's room. He peered in and saw she was sleeping comfortably, he saw the rise and fall of her chest, and was relieved. He looked in on his boys, and tucked them in a bit closer to the bedding.

"Sir?" James knocked on the door.

"Yes." Gabriel got up from Joshua's bed and walked towards James.

"Someone has arrived."

"Who?" Gabriel asked.

"Jack."

(A/N) Am I that cruel? YES! That's why I am going to give you the next chapter! The worst cliffy of them all!


	14. Bad Dream

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked once he saw Jack.

"Beg for mercy…gravel at her feet…That sort of thing."

"An apology may work too." Gabriel said.

"No…not my girl. Speaking of which, where is she?" Jack said, wringing his hands.

"Sleeping, I won't wake her, not even for you." Gabriel said.

"Why? What happened?" Jack said alarmed.

"I don't even know why I am talking to you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you out of my house, this very instant."

"Because, I only did what I thought was right by my grandson…I didn't think…"

"Your right you didn't think." Gabriel said as he stormed into the parlor.

"Gabriel, listen, I love her like my daughter. Wait until Colette is older, then you're going to remember this."

"I would never intentionally hurt any of my children…you did. You knew how Eve felt about Margaret and Jon…yet, you went ahead and did it anyway. In my opinion Jack, if I were Evelyn, I would never talk to you again. But, Evelyn, because I love her, it prevents me from kicking you out of this house. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly." Jack smirked. "When will she be up?"

"Not for a few hours. I suggest you get comfortable."

"Daddy!" Both men turned to the stairs…it was a blood curdling scream.

XXXXXXXX

"No!" Eve woke with a start. She rubbed her head in agony. She felt the sudden urge to check on her children, even though she knew they were well cared for. "I can't do that can I?" Eve said as she rubbed her small belly. "Well, your daddy won't know." Eve smiled.

Eve tip toed to Jack and Gabe's room first. It looked like they had fought with the blankets…the blankets won. They were all tasseled about. Eve sat on Jack's bed…her little man…he was her protector, even only at the age of eleven, he had so much of her in him, he was defiant, he was just so full of life and vibrancy, something in which Eve got from her mother. She kissed his forehead, and let him sleep, they needed the sleep. Eve then sat next to Gabe. After rearranging his blankets, she looked at the little boy, that like his name, was exactly like his father…he was sensitive, yet, much like Jack, very protective over her, Gabe smiled and it made her smile…much like his father did all those years ago, that smile swept her off her feet.

Eve then made her way to Joshua's room. Full of toys, everywhere, he had his teddy bear tucked under his arm, and he was still sucking his thumb, even though she tried everything to get him to stop. "Mommy…" Joshua mumbled.

"Sleep sweetie…" Eve kissed his cheek. Joshua reminded her of her father. Her father was a man of a few words, his eyes told the story. Gabriel always said that's what she would do, he could just look at her, and he would know exactly what she was thinking. Well, Joshua was the same way, he wasn't talkative, yet, he spoke with his gorgeous hazel eyes…her father's eyes.

"Okay…" Joshua went back to sleep. Eve sighed and went into her daughter's room. Every time Eve would walk into her daughter's bedroom, her eyes would immediately went to her chest, to see that soothing rise and fall. She sat on her daughter's bed, and Colette opened her eyes.

"Mommy…I had a bad dream…"

"Me too…"

"I dreamt a man was in my room…he said he wanted to take me…then you came in and he went away." Eve brushed back her hair.

"It was only a dream…"

"He's in my closet." Colette shuttered under the covers.

"How about if I check the closet? Would that help?"

"Mommy don't go in there." Colette was truly afraid.

"There is nothing in there…" Eve walked to the closet and opened the door. Nothing. "See darling…" From behind the hung clothes came a pair of hands.

(A/N) Bwhahahahahahaha!


	15. A Plan To End It All

(A/N) See, I told you I would try and keep this engine going! Anyways, this fic only goes to chapter twenty, so I am only going to post one chapter today. I hope you all liked the characterization's of the four kiddies…Please Enjoy this chapter!

**Karen- Stay safe girl! I worry about you Californian's! My prayers go out to you guys!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Eve gasped as the man took hold of her tightly.

"Daddy!" Colette screamed.

"She wasn't going to go quietly…" He whispered in her ear. Eve struggled; she then saw the knife…

"Let me go…"

"That won't be happening." Eve then took matters in her own hands and pushed him against the wall. He grabbed her roughly and turned her about, slamming her against the wall, holding her neck, squeezing.

"Daddy!" Colette screamed even louder as she was standing on her bed. This time the scream would be heard, and Eve knew Gabriel would be coming.

"You little wench…just like your bloody mother…" He let go of Eve's neck, and Eve dropped to the floor. He was going after Colette, holding the knife.

"No!" Eve got up and jumped on the man, and started hitting wherever she could. He simply grabbed her by the back of her dress and flipped her over him. He then climbed on top of her and started choking her.

Eve heard the door burst open…heard shouts…then a gunshot…then she felt the man's weight on her. She heard two men's voices…on Gabriel's…the other…Jack.

Suddenly the weight was taken off of her. Gabriel was leaning over her, but for the life of her, she didn't understand a word he was saying…she just couldn't feel, she was numb with pain. She heard Colette scream…that sent her mind soaring.

"Colette…" Eve managed.

"She's fine…" She looked up and saw Jack was holding her. Gabriel was afraid to touch her…she sensed it.

"What's wrong?" Eve looked at him…her voice whispering.

"You're hurt…" Gabriel, was scared, his eyes told the story.

Eve then closed her eyes. She was too tired to care…she was hurting…numbing pain…

XXXXXXXX

"We can't stay here." Gabriel said to Jack.

"No, you can't."

"Do you recognize the man that attacked Evelyn?" Gabriel asked.

"Member of George's crew." Gabriel then looked at Eve. He felt just as responsible as he did all those years ago, when Evelyn was taken by Anthony and Doctor Lange. She was sleeping soundly, the bruise beginning to show it's ugly face around her neck. If Colette hadn't screamed, if she had been numb with fear, Evelyn would be dead, nothing he could do about it. If Evelyn hadn't gone to check in on her children, he could very well be planning his daughter's funeral…he shook the thought from his mind.

He then looked next to Eve, his daughter, very closely snuggled next to her mother. Colette didn't want her mother out of her sight, and neither had the boys, who moments after Eve blacked out, came running into the room. The boys were all huddled at the foot of the large king sized bed, snuggling next to one another…but Gabriel knew his son, Jack, wasn't sleeping, he was staring directly at his mother and sister, never wanting to take his eyes off them…ever again.

"Gabriel, what are you going to do?" Jack asked. "You can't possibly stay here." Gabriel thought about that, they couldn't, they couldn't go back to Paris, they were running out of options.

"I don't know what I am going to do." Gabriel said finally.

"What about my house? It isn't far from here, and it is secluded, and no one knows where I live. What do you say?" Jack said sitting forward in his chair.

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure that you didn't mention to anyone where you live?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. I haven't told a soul. I didn't want anyone with ill feelings towards me bothering me in my old age." Jack said with a smile. "It will be safe. I swear to it."

Gabriel then sat forward, clasping his hands between his knees, deep in thought. "Jack, if they find us, we are secluded. We won't have any protection."

"We do it quietly. We bring everyone from Paris. Protect my home."

"It can't go on forever Jack."

"No it can't." Jack then thought long and hard, and spoke with his head down. "What if we plan this out a bit better? Bring her parents, brother's and sister's…hell doesn't Katherine have two older boys? Bring them…George won't rest until his sister is avenged…that is if she is still alive." Jack then looked at Gabriel, only Gabriel wasn't in his chair, he was next to Eve, she was moaning, a low pit moan, that Jack could barely hear in his old age.

"I will talk to Evelyn, I am going to have to convince her of this. We are putting a lot of people in danger." Gabriel then looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Gabriel, I made some things for the children to eat…" Marie said, James beside her. "Let me take them down to the dinning room, they are famished." Marie said.

"I will be there to watch them Gabriel, I won't let a thing happen to them." James added. Jack then stood up.

"I will eat with them." Jack said.

Gabriel just nodded, and watched as his children sleepily got up, and filed down to the dining room. The look on Gabe and Jack's face were of pure fear and anger, they didn't trust Jack, and they didn't want to leave their mother. Colette was in tears, as was Joshua, afraid that if they left their mother, that they would never see her again.

Gabriel sighed as the room silenced. "Evelyn?" It was time she woke, he needed to make sure she was well. "Eveyln, wake up darling." Gabriel kissed her forehead.

"What happened?" Eve sat up with fear stricken eyes.

"Nothing." Gabriel gently placed his hand on her chest and pushed her back down. "Rest."

"Where are the children?"

"Eating. Marie and James are down there."

"What about Jack?"

"With the children as well." Eve closed her eyes. 

"Why is he here Gabriel? I don't want to see him again."

"I know." Gabriel winced, he knew she was going to start screaming once he told her of his plan.

"Gabriel I want you to ask him to leave."

"I can't do that."

"Why?" Eve's cheeks reddened with anger.

"Because we are going to his house, it is secluded it will be safe." Eve just stared at him. "It seems like a good idea."

"No, it isn't."

"Evelyn, listen, it will be safe for the children." Eve then really got mad, something he readied himself for.

"Do not try and play with my children, the way I feel, the way any mother feels!" Eve then tossed the blankets over her and got up, and quickly regretted it. Steadying her feet on the floor, she looked at Gabriel. "No."

"Evelyn, stop and think for moment, think about your children, they aren't safe here. Let what you have going on with Jack go. Your children, our children, Evelyn, come first."

"He lied to me…he hurt me…" Evelyn closed her eyes and tears fell down her face. "I don't think I can forgive him."

"You don't have to. But he is willing to help and we should take it." Gabriel said. Evelyn then sat down on the bed, her back to him.

"Who was the man in the closet?" Eve asked.

"A member of George's crew, as far as Jack could tell."

"He wants us Gabriel. Not our children…" Eve then put her head in her hands.

"We still can't risk them."

"No, we can't." Eve then thought back to Colette, she warned her, Colette knew that man was in her room. "Alright. We'll go take them, but we are coming back…"

"Coming back?" Gabriel asked confused.

"Yes, if he wants us…he can have us." She then turned in bed to face him. "I won't be chased from my home Gabriel. I won't let him hurt my children, or you. It stops, it ends here." Gabriel just nodded.

"It ends here." Gabriel then sat down next to her. "I swear it ends here."

(A/N) Alright, it will be the first time ever in all SEVEN of A New Beginning series, where all of the characters will be together. I am talking everyone! So be ready for a treat next chapter! BTW, I prolly won't post till Monday! Sunday is father's day and the U.S Open, Tiger betta kick some ass! OMG I forgot to tell you, Leonardo DiCaprio, Jack Nicholson, Matt Damon, and Mark Wahlberg, are all filming a Martin Scorcesse Film in MY HOMETOWN, Boston…me, my cousins, and my friends, are all hunting…hehe…

Now ONTO THE ADVETNURES OF CAPTAIN CHRISSY CUPCAKE AND KAREN KANGEROO!

"Well look at this…" Chrissy said as she got down on her haunches in front of some…well crumbs.

"Crumbs." Willy said as he knelt down beside her.

"Who is leaving us bread crumbs?" Karen asked.

"The Gingerbread man." Joe said dramatically. Karen looked at him and started laughing.

"The blasted Gingerbread man!" Karen roared in laughter. Chrissy immediately got up and grabbed Karen by the arm and took her aside.

"Would put a lid on it! No one knows we are here! I'd like to keep it that way!" Chrissy whispered harshly.

"Sorry…" Karen said still stifling a giggle.

"Alright, Joe, tell me why you think it's the Gingerbread man."

"Because he is the arch rival of the Muffin Man…everyone loves a good muffin, I mean who really likes gingerbread anymore?" Joe said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Your right…" Chrissy shrugged. They continued following the trail of crumbs. Chrissy knew this was somehow a trap, she felt it down to her boots.

As Karen followed her Captain, she knew she was nervous. Karen could tell when she was mad, sad, happy, or nervous, as she was now.

Snapping of twigs was heard behind them. Everyone turned around looking in the direction of the sound, then back to Chrissy for direction. "Keep going…"

A large goopy net of hardening sugar came down on them, encasing them in a non-breakable suggery shell. "Damn all this sugar! Give me Equal any time!" Karen groaned.

(They are trapped! Karen let's get them in a sugar lined cell…then I'll break em out!)


	16. The Plan in Motion

(A/N) I know, I am a jerk…no need to tell me! My brother had finals so he needed to study up and that meant no internet for me! Anyway I am back, but I am afraid I have to trickle these next few chappies out! So please try and not kill me! Big chapter here, all the main characters.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

The horses were all suited up, ready to take everyone to Jack's home. Sixteen in total, all carrying, Evelyn, Gabriel, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Adam, Damien, Katherine, Alan, and Harry, both Katherine's sons, Laura, Jacob, Adam, their son, William, Emily, and Henry, their son. For the first time in forever everyone was together, no one wanted to risk leaving another behind, the risk was too great.

"Eve, hand me that rein." Jack asked her, wanting to talk to her. She threw it to him. "Thank you." Eve then looked at him closely, and walked up to him, her face inches from his.

"This is no reunion of some sorts Jack. I don't trust you, I can't stand the sight of you, but if this the only way to keep my children safe, then I'll put up with you." Eve then took the hood of her cloak and gently laid it over her head. "Is that clear?"

"Perfectly." Jack said angrily.

Eve walked away and saw Gabriel holding Colette. Her other three children were all down by his feet. "Ready to go?" Gabriel asked as he saw her.

"Yes." She then looked to see almost everyone mounted on their horses.

"I'll take Colette with me." Gabriel said as his daughter nestled into his shoulder. Eve then picked up Joshua and looked at her father.

"I got him." Eve then hoisted Joshua upwards, and he sat in front of Will in the saddle.

"Can I go with you?" Jack asked his mother. "I don't want to take the chance of being stuck with him…" Jack then sneered at his new found enemy…Jack.

"Yes. Now that leaves you." Eve said looking at Gabe.

"Henry!" Eve smiled. Gabe and Henry, were close. Surprising almost everyone because Henry was four years Gabe's senior, but Henry always made time for Gabe. Eve lifted Gabe up and handed him to Henry. Henry looked so much like her brother it was remarkable, sometimes she would call Henry, Will…just from plain coincidence.

"I'll keep my eye on him Aunt Eveie…" Henry said.

"I trust you." Eve squeezed her son's hand.

"Alright that just leaves us." Eve said as she looked from Jack to Gabriel still holding Colette.

"I'll help you up." Gabriel then put Colette on the ground, and helped Eve to her saddle, considering she was still weak from the attack she had only two weeks prior. Gabriel then hoisted Jack onto his mother's lap.

With one fell swoop, Gabriel picked Colette up, placed her on his saddle, and seated himself behind her. After securing his feet in the stirrups, he called out to Jack. "Ready when you are Jack."

Jack then kicked his horse and he led the way. This man was a danger, to Eve and her children, which meant in the eyes of her family, that it was also a threat to them. Dealing with one Turner, meant you dealt with them all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How is he?" Eve asked as she road up against Laura and Jacob. Their son, Adam, wrapped in his father's arms.

"Tired." The night was dark, no stars helped them on their journey, no moon in their favor. "What about yours?" Jacob asked.

"Tired." Eve smiled as she looked down at Jack.

"You look tired Evelyn. Are you sure you don't want to stop?"

"I am tired, in pain, and I want to stop, but I won't…it's too risky." Eve said. Gabriel was behind them, hearing every word she was saying, and in his own right, getting angry.

"Jack!" Gabriel trotted past Eve, "We need to stop for the night. Everyone is tired."

"No!" Evelyn chased after him. "We keep going."

"I heard you talking to your sister. You don't see it fit to tell your husband, that you aren't well?" Gabriel said with his piercing blue eyes.

"Gabriel…"

"Everyone!" Jack pulled on the reins of his horse. "We are stopping for the night!" Everyone stopped.

Eve just looked angry at Gabriel, who only nodded at her. "Mother?" Jack asked from beneath her. "Are we stopping?"

"Yes." Eve said sadly. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to sleep on the ground."

"Alright." Children, so resilient.

They all pulled off the muddy road to a small clearing. Laura, Emily, Elizabeth, and Katherine, all had a hand in putting the young children in bed. 'The men', went to build a fire and set up camp. Eve went off on her own, sitting down on a rock by the river. She looked into the river, the eternal calm held her at peace, even though in her mind, it was chaos.

"There all sleeping." Elizabeth came up to the group of 'men', one of whom, was her fifteen year old grandson.

"Where is Evelyn?" Gabriel asked as he scanned the group.

"I thought she'd be with you." Elizabeth said.

"No…" Gabriel then ran; Ran to where, he didn't know, he just had to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eve sat at the river, just thinking. Could she forgive Jack? The thought ran through her mind. Could she ever remain secure in the knowledge that her children would always be safe? No. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she sighed.

"I'm sorry I ran off. I just needed time to think." Eve said. "I can forgive Jack. It will take time…just once we know George can't hurt us anymore…Gabriel, we almost lost Colette…she nearly died, our boys, terrified to leave their mother alone because they are afraid of what may happen to her. The children…" Eve stopped something felt wrong. "Gabriel, why aren't you talking?" Eve's heart quickened.

"Because, I'm not Gabriel." Eve flinched.

"Hello George, glad to see my husband didn't send you to the grave…"

"Truly?" George asked amused.

"Hardly." Eve said, still not looking at him. "So how's Margaret?"

George gritted his teeth, "She's dead you wench…" George then calmed himself. "We can do this quietly…or make a big ruckus…which could involve in many deaths. Which do you prefer?"

"I'll go quietly." Eve said as she stood, her back still not facing him.

"Problem is Evelyn, I don't believe you." He hit the butt of his pistol to the back of her head. She crumpled to the floor without a sound. He quickly picked her up and stabilized her on his horse, and quietly road off. He was headed back to their countryside manor, where George knew, Gabriel would come.

XXXXXXXX

"She's not here…" Gabriel stamped off towards his horse.

"Gabriel, what do you want to do?" William asked.

"I'm going back to the house…" Gabriel said as he mounted his horse.

"I'm coming." William also mounted his. Behind them Jack, Will, Damien, and Elizabeth came running.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Jack, take the children to your home and keep them safe. Someone took Eve, and I know they are going back to the house."

"Do you need help?" Will asked, concerned about his daughter.

"Yes." Gabriel sighed. Will quickly took his horse, Jack behind him.

"Adam your in charge, take them to the house and lock everyone up tight." Jack said. Elizabeth looked up at Will, for the first time in her life…she knew that he may not come back.

(A/N) What you all think?

Now onto the Adventures of CAPTAIN CHRISSY CUPCAKE AND KAREN KANGEROO!

"The Muffin Man…" Chrissy laughed to herself.

"What's so bloody funny?" Joe asked as he tried to help Karen wipe off all of the syrup.

"I don't think any of this is funny." Willy added.

"Ya, I agree." Karen muttered. "For Pete's sake it is in my bloody ears!" Karen cried out annoyed.

Chrissy just continued laughing, staring at the sugar cells that separated them from freedom. Joe, Karen, and Willy all looked at each other, all giving each other the same nervous grin, they all then looked back to Chrissy. "Chrissy, pull yourself together." Willy said finally.

"I am totally together." Chrissy then looked at Willy. "Stuck together…" Chrissy then started laughing again.

"Captain, we need to get out of here." Karen said hoping she would snap Chrissy out of whatever the heck she was doing.

"I'm sorry Karen, I am fresh out of ideas." Chrissy said putting her head against the wall.

"Come on! You are the most fearsome pirate in all 31 flavors! All you have to do is think!" Karen pleaded.

"I'll…" Chrissy stopped when she heard footsteps at the stairs. "Quiet." Chrissy slowly got up and walked to the bars.

"The Muffin Man requests your presence." A guard told her.

"Tell the Muffin Man, that I am inclined to say no…" (Thought I'd say it huh?)

"Well…tough." The guards stormed the cell and pulled Chrissy outside it. Karen, Joe, and Willy all tried to stop them, but it was too late, Chrissy was already outside the cell.

"Karen, you're in charge while I'm gone…Goodbye…"

"You'll be back!" Karen cried out after her.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Wait here." The guard shoved her into a long hall. After they had taken her from her cell, they had taken her to a room to get cleaned up, and to change in a caramel colored gown. Chrissy looked down at her dress and nearly laughed.

"The most fearsome pirate…the most feared woman in the world…is my daughter…" He walked into the room…Chrissy only stared in awe. "You look like you mother." He walked around her, inspecting her. "She was a beauty, just as you are."

"Enough with the sugar coated bologna! Where is the frosting?"

"Don't you want to get to know me?"

"No. I want to return the frosting to where it belongs."

"Stubborn as well."

"Stop it! Just hand over the frosting!"

"I think you should know how you came about how I abandoned you."

"Abandon? That is an interesting choice in words."

"It is. But I left you because I needed to build my evil empire. To have my enemies hurt you…it would break my muffiny heart."

Chrissy then stared at him. "Why? Why all of this?" Chrissy then stepped forward. "Why take the frosting? Why endanger so many lives?"

"To get to you. You are going to do something for me."

"What is it you want me to do?"

"Eliminate Willy Wonka…Joe Bearn…and Karen Kangeroo…"

(Karen, tell us what's going on in the cell!)


	17. The Pirate Returns

(A/N) Hi everyone! I swear updates will be better from now on! I have two fic's already done and saved. They are one shots, but my one shots mean basically no sequel, since I have never really done a sequel-less fic, even though the last one I did has some potential.

Anyway this chapter, we will see the old Eve…you know the defiance, the mouthpiece…The Pirate Returns…hehe…And BTW, did anyone forget that a major character will die by the end of this fic?

I just put friggen Willy Wonka as my ICON! I am totally freaking out! Anyone with AOL, CATCF is under the entertainment section!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"You stupid bastard!" Eve shouted as she was being dragged up the stairs to her bedroom. "Do you think your going to get away with this unscathed?" Eve screamed as one of George's associates dragged her up the stairs.

"Shut up mouth!" Eve dug her heels into the carpet even more.

"Listen you little wench, if you don't stop your stalling I am going to hurt you!" He shouted as he threw her on the bed.

"Oh really? Try it!" Eve screamed. George then strode into the room, and without saying a word he walked up to Eve and slapped her in the face.

"If I hear you again…it will be a lot worse than that…" He said, his face not far from hers.

Eve looked up at him angrily. "Where is everyone? The staff?"

"Don't worry, their just fine. Locked in the barn." Eve stared straight through him.

"If you think I am just going to lie here and let you happily prance through this ridiculous plan of yours, your wrong."

"No. I figured you would resist." George then held out a piece of rope and cloth. "So please wrap your arms around your lovely bed post…wouldn't have to hurt you again." He sneered.

"No." Eve knew the more she resisted the more time she would give Gabriel.

"Now."

"No." He then pulled her off the bed roughly, and stopped, he finally noticed her stomach, something he didn't see in Tortuga, something he didn't see last night. "Your pregnant?"

"Yes you moron!" Eve then began pulling away from him. "What finally got yourself a conscious?"

"No, just a small change in plans is all." Eve rolled her eyes, not another Doctor Lange, wait for a delivery, wait for her to love her child, then kill her and the baby.

"And what's that?" Eve said still resisting.

George grabbed her roughly by the wrists and pulled her close to him. "My nephew may not have the heart to kill you…" Eve looked utterly shocked. "Yes, Evelyn, he is of age, and he is willing to kill. Truth be told, he really wants to see you die slowly, killing his father and mother, the poor boy orphaned at only sixteen."

"Terribly sad. But I feel no remorse, for either your sister, or Jon. They should be dead, along with you."

"And their son? Want him dead too?" George asked, a smirk threatening to form on his face.

"If he decides to threaten my family or myself…yes." Eve looked at him coldly. Eve felt his nails dig into her skin.

"Wrap your arms around the post Evelyn…or you will be a lot less comfortable." Eve stared into his dark eyes.

"No." George then slapped her again, this time sending her reeling to the floor.

"Do it now." He said. Eve could hear his teeth grinding.

"No." Eve said breathlessly.

"Now you damned wench!" He grabbed her by the collar of her dress and pulled her up to meet his face.

"Uncle George! That is enough!" A young man walked into the bedroom. "I'll handle her."

George looked at Eve, his eyes never leaving hers. "I will watch you burn…" He then let her go, and Eve let her head flop back in relief.

"Give me your hand." The young man said. Eve looked into the young man that looked so much like Jon, it was incredibly remarkable.

"I can get myself up." Eve looked at the young man step back.

"Well, I wish it were a pleasure to meet you." Jon said sitting in a large arm chair.

"Me too." Eve said sitting on the bed.

"Tell me something Evelyn, what makes you think that my mother and father deserved to die?"

"They never let me go. Neither of them. I wouldn't have ever bothered your mother; she crossed the lines when she asked George to take my children."

"Do you know how much I hate you?"

"I couldn't even begin to imagine." Eve said smartly.

"I will enjoy seeing you die." He had Jon's smirk. "Tell me about my father. From what my mother says he was very much in love with you. That is until he found my mother."

"You are exactly like your father. An overbearing, controlling, self righteous bastard, who took advantage of any situation he ever had." Eve then looked incredibly angry. "Your mother was no more than someone he slept with, that's it. You are nothing but a bastard child, you just happen to manage the Sparrow blood. But you don't have its spirit, and that is where, you, will lose. That is where you will lose here." Eve then stood up and wrapped her arms around the bed post. "Better tie those ropes quickly…you don't have too much longer before I decide to make my way out of here."

"Really how are you going to do that?" Jon said as he approached her, the rope in his hand.

"Easily." She then dropped the dagger she had in her sleeve and slashed at his face, catching his cheek, sending blood through the air. She then grabbed the rope he dropped and kneed him in his back, sending him flopping onto the bed. She quickly tied his hands behind his back.

She leaped off the bed and left the bedroom, her dagger still clenched firmly in her hand. She peered down the hallway and saw no one. She knew Gabriel kept a pistol in his office, on the second drawer on the left side. In the same way he left that pistol, for protection, she left the dagger between the mattress and box of the bed, which she grabbed as George was arguing with her. She made her way to the study and ran to the desk and quickly pulled out the pistol. She then heard shouts in the hall and froze.

"I don't bloody care! If you find her, I want her brought to me, I will kill that wretch slowly!" Eve took herself and ran to the side of the library. She slid the wall back which revealed a staircase that led to the kitchen downstairs. She knew about this place when she saw Marie use it, it would be easier than climbing the front foyer stairs, which were numerous. She quietly walked down the stairs until she reached the bottom landing. She listened against the door and heard nothing. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Then she heard footsteps, she quickly made her way outside. She ran as fast as she could and made her way to the barn.

"Evelyn!" James shouted. "What on earth?"

"Enough talking James…" Eve said as she bent down and started to untie James. "Help me untie everyone." The entire staff were all lined up and bound behind their backs.

It wasn't long before everyone was up and rubbing their wrists. "James, you need to lead everyone to the road, just run, Gabriel should be coming tell him what has happened." Eve started to turn.

"Your not coming?" James said as he grabbed her arm.

"No, I have things to finish here. Are there any mares left in the barn?"

"Yes…just Rosie." Eve smiled. Her faithful old mare. Rosie was too old to travel the distance to Jack's house, but she was strong enough to get Eve to where she was going. "Where are you going?"

"Tell Gabriel, I am going to the pond. I have an advantage there."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eve rode Rosie hard and fast through the fields, she knew she didn't have time. Eve rode through the wheat fields when she felt a sharp burning pain slice through her arm. When she turned she saw Jon and George were on her tail, both of them on horses. Eve kicked Rosie harder and Rosie galloped faster.

"Come on Rosie…" Eve whispered to her faithful companion. If she got to the pond, and wandered up it's meandering path, she knew that there was a deep large covered hole, which was going to be used for a well, but she knew if she galloped just right, and had Rosie leap far enough, both George and Jon would be in that well.

Eve saw the pond ahead of her. But Rosie started to give out on her; her old muscles just couldn't handle it any longer. Rosie began to slow, and now, both George and Jon were on either side of her. George reached for her but Eve pulled the reins so tight, that Rosie went right directly into Jon, sending both horses staggering, and both Eve and Jon to the ground.

Eve hit the ground with a thud, as did Jon. Eve's head was spinning, but she knew she was ok, she knew she was going to be fine. Eve staggered to her feet and looked for Rosie, she was no where to be found. So she started to run.

XXXXXXXXX

Gabriel knew that this was bad, knew that he may already be too late. He rode his horse faster than he ever intended to…ever. Jack, Will, and William, were having a hard time keeping up, but they knew the situation was dire.

"Gabriel!" James was on the road with several members of his staff. Gabriel put his mare to a stop.

"James what's going on?" Gabriel asked.

"Evelyn managed to get us out of the barn! She is riding fast to the pond; she said she had an advantage there." Gabriel nodded and galloped forward. He cursed under his breath, she was going to use the well, but he already had a sickening feeling…he was too late.

(A/N) Okay, I am taking bets…who is going to die?

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Now onto the Adventures of Captain Chrissy Cupcake and Karen Kangeroo…(Since someone is slacking…ahem…I will go on with the story…ahem ahem ahem!) (LOL)

"This isn't good." Karen said pacing the cell.

"Chrissy can handle herself." Willy said.

"I hope she can…she was acting awfully strange." Joe added.

"She's scared." Karen said finally. "For the first time…my Captain, the fearless Captain Cupcake is scared out of her bloody mind…"

"Well, what does that mean for us?" Willy asked.

"I don't know…she's never been scared…"

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"You must be out of your bloomin mind!" Chrissy cried. "I am not going to ELIMINATE them! What are you nuts?"

"Yes Banana Walnut to be exact." The muffin man said as he sat down.

"Why would you even suggest something so stupid?" Chrissy said annoyed. "Because if that's what you asked me for…well…your going to be disappointed."

"You're my daughter…we are batter…"

"No we aren't. You are a sprinkle donor! No more, no less…"

"My dear Chrissy, you will do as I say…"

"No I won't." Chrissy stood up from the table.

"I am afraid you will." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket.

"Where did you get that?" Chrissy asked, her voice shaking.

"You know where."

_The house was burning…the Necco Wafers sliding off the roof, melting…_

"_Someone help!" Chrissy cried. "Please!" She watched as her life burned before her. Her parents were in that house, and there was no one to help, no one to save them…_

"That was my mother's locket you bastard…you killed them!"

"She wasn't your mother…"

"She was my bloody mother! They died…because of you…because of you my life turned into one of hate, anger, piracy, and crime. Why did you kill them?" Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Because, they weren't raising the daughter I wanted you to be."

"So you killed them?"

"No, I didn't." A curtain then moved back and Chrissy's parents were tied to a chair. They had aged tremendously, as specs of gray were intertwined in their hair. "You have a choice, your parents, or your friends."

"Please don't make me choose." Chrissy slumped to the floor on her knees.

"I can do it for you."

"No!" Chrissy stood up. "I will…do as you say."

"I told you I would have my way." The Muffin Man then laughed. Chrissy turned away from him, she knew what she had to do…but that didn't involve any elimination of anyone she loved, oh no, it involved the elimination of the Muffin Man.

(I don't know if I ever mentioned this...but my Daddy is the Candyman! He actually works for a candy factory, if any of you have ever had NECCO (New England Confectionary Company)wafers, the Skybar, or Buttons, the Clark Bar...my daddy has made them...you know the little hearts on Valentine's day? Yup, my daddy makes em! Just thought I'd let you know that bit of info!)


	18. Fought

(A/N) I know I'm a liar! I should have updated sooner, but you guys really don't give me much incentive….I mean come on, ONE STINKING REVIEW! I know you guys can do better…I'm gonna cry now!

I am going to post the remaining three chapters now, because I am away on vacation next week to beautiful Cape Cod, btw, The Kennedy's have beautiful homes, I have seen them, and they are spectacular!

PLEASE REVIEW THESE LAST CHAPTER'S PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Eve ran. She ran past the pond and into the thickest part of the woods. She heard George Jon behind her, running, panting, and Eve knew that this was it. She knew that there would be no more games, no more mind riddles, just simple revenge, and for her that meant a bullet in her skull.

She ran past the covered well, and finally she heard George shout. "You're fast Evelyn! But I know every square inch of this place!" She heard him, his pain, and his complete and utter anger. She ran to the shed, the only place he couldn't have known about, it was installed for the workers who were digging up the well. She ran into the shed and shut the door behind her.

Eve looked down at the pistol she carried in her hand. One bullet. One bullet meant one chance, so she had to choose the opportune moment. She looked at her burning arm, and saw she had been shot; it was clean though, which meant the bullet had gone straight through. She cursed under her breath and peered through the crack in the door, and saw George whirling about, his pistol drawn looking for her.

"Evelyn, you know you're going to die! You are going to die for everything you ever did to my sister! Killing the man she truly loved, and then you killed her! My sister, didn't deserve death, she deserved to see you die!" He screamed. It was a primal scream, one that sent shivers down her spine.

Eve closed her eyes, the amount of blood she was losing, was beginning to make her head spin. She had one chance, and that was coming. She waited, breathing so hard she thought her chest would explode from the pressure. George then had his back to her…this was her chance. "It all ends now Evelyn!"

"Your right George, it all ends now…" George whirled around and fired, but Eve was faster, and shot George in the chest. He looked at her, a shocked expression on his face…then he slowly fell to the floor. Eve slowly put the pistol to her side, dropped it, and let out a breath of air. Adrenaline pumped through her body, she was wired…but the burning in her arm kept her sane. Eve turned towards the pond and started walking.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear that?" William asked as he pulled his horse to a stop. "That sounds like gunfire. Two shots."

"Yes. It came from over there…" Gabriel said as he stopped his horse on the edge of the pond.

"Eve can't fire two rounds that fast…no one can." Jack said. Will pulled his horse up besides Gabriel.

"No…she can't." Gabriel said slowly. "We need to go on foot." Gabriel, Will, William, and Jack all dismounted their horses. The strange thing was, was that they found no horses, no bodies, as if no one was here. All they heard was two gunshots, and that was enough to send them running.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eve staggered down the tiny trail, clenching her arm tightly. She was losing a lot of blood, but the pressure she kept on it, slowed it down a bit. She looked down at herself and laughed and actual laugh, because she looked so damned pitiful. She wandered further until she heard a click behind her head.

"Not paying attention are we?" Jon said as he held the pistol to the back of her head.

"I guess not." Eve said flatly.

"Where is George?"

"Dead. I shot the bastard in the chest." Eve said coldly.

"What? George…he was the best shot I knew…the best at everything." Was this actual shock? Or perhaps it was that George was the best shot Jon knew. Jon's voice quivered. "I want to see you die. So very badly."

"I know you do." Eve said as she breathed in slowly. "So what are you going to do Jon? Shoot me in the back of the head. At least I gave George courtesy enough to shoot him while I faced him." Eve said blandly.

"No. A bullet through your head isn't enough pain." Jon then lowered the pistol to her back. "Walk."

Eve walked at his nudge. He was leading her to the covered well. Was that where he intended to let her drown? No she could swim. What on earth was he doing? The fact that she had to question that made Eve nervous.

"Where are you taking me Jon?" He was so much like his father; Eve knew just how to handle him.

"Someplace for you to die."

"I know that. But where?"

"Someplace that…" He stopped. Just ahead of them Eve saw Gabriel, Will, William, and Jack.

"Ah excellent timing!" Jon shouted as he brought Eve closer to him, holding the gun to her temple.

Gabriel stopped cold in his tracks. "Let her go Jon!"

"I don't think I can do that." The gun pressed closer to her head. Gabriel looked down at their feet; they both were dangerously close to the edge of the well, only Jon, didn't know it. He looked into Eve's eyes and saw fear, and he knew she was going to take Jon with her down that well, if that meant this would all be over. "You see…oh here he is Grandpa! How are you feeling old man? This is the woman you chose over your own son, my father, you sure have some odd ways." Jon said to his grandfather.

Jack pulled out his pistol. "Let her go Jon. She hasn't done anything to you. Your mother and uncle brought it upon themselves. Your father tortured her and Gabriel killed him for it…I'm sorry son, he deserved it." Jack said.

"You think he should have died! You never said that on your visits! You never said anything about her!" Jon was crazy. "You always told me you stayed close to her, but I thought it was to make sure she didn't go after me or my mother. That you were there to protect us!"

"No Jon, I was with her to protect her from you and your mother." Jack said, his pistol still on his grandson.

"You damned bastard! I'm going to kill her right in front of you, your going to see all the beautiful life drain from her eyes, and it will be all your fault!"

"No Jon, no more people die today!" Jack shouted, the edge was closer.

Gabriel watched Eve, she nodded to him. Gabriel took in a deep breath, she was planning something and it was happening now. Eve stepped forward, so slightly Jon, had no time to react. Eve stepped over the covered well and fell through. Jon was so surprised he had no time to focus on anyone; he just fired his pistol, right at Jack.

"No!" Jon shouted and ran to his grandfather. Gabriel quickly ran to the edge of the well and saw Eve at the bottom treading water, but she was in pain.

"No, no, no, no…" Jon said over and over again. He put another bullet in the chamber. Jack looked up at his grandson. "You can't die! Your all I got left." Jack then sat up. "What? Your dead, supposed to be…I…" Jack stood up and pulled the thick piece of metal out from under his shirt.

"You forget who your grandfather is…" Jack then looked as Will came behind Jon, and whacked him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground. Jack then turned his attention back to the well.

"Evelyn, just keep you head above water!" Gabriel shouted down to her.

"Gabriel, she's hurt real bad…" William said. Gabriel then stood up and took off his belt and hung his legs over the side. "Gabriel, what are you doing?" Gabriel ignored him and slowly stretched his legs to the other side of the well, and slowly made his way down.

"Evelyn…" He held her tightly as her body shook from the cold.

"Gabriel…"

"Throw down something!" Gabriel shouted upwards. He looked at Eve, and saw her eyes closed. "Evelyn! Evelyn open you eyes!" She didn't listen. She let the pain and darkness take her.

(A/N) Did I scare anyone? Thought someone would die now? Oh no no no, I save the best for last…hehe.

THIS IS IT! THE FINAL ADVENTURE OF CAPTAIN CHRISSY CUPCAKE AND KAREN KANGEROO!

"You are suck a twit!" Willy shouted at Karen.

"You're a weirdo!"

"Thank you." Willy smiled.

"Oh for the love of skittles!" Karen threw her hands up in the air. "Where is Chrissy? This is taking to long!"

"It doesn't look good." Joe said as he looked at the cell.

Karen looked down at her feet, but her head shot up as soon as she heard a commotion above her. "Captain?"

Chrissy staggered down the stairs, looking horrible. "I'm sorry…" Chrissy mumbled.

"Captain?" Karen gripped the bars tightly. "What happened?"

"I have to eliminate you…"

"You don't have to ELIMINATE us!" Willy shouted.

"Yes I do…he'll kill them…"

"Kill who?" Karen asked.

"My parents…"

"What?" Karen whispered.

"I'm sorry…I have to choose…" Chrissy withdrew her pistol.

"No Captain! You can't!" Karen shouted. Chrissy fired her pistol, hitting Joe, sending him to the ground. "No!" Karen rushed to his side. "Damn you!"

"I'm sorry…" Chrissy muttered.

"Ah my girl came through!" The muffin man came down the stairs. "Good girl, now would you please escort your two friends up to the main chamber…"

"Yes…" Chrissy ducked her head down as the muffin man opened the cell door.

The muffin man opened stepped aside next to Chrissy as Karen and Willy dragged Joe out. Now was Chrissy's chance. Chrissy stuck her foot out in front of the muffin man, and pushed him into the cell, slamming the door behind him.

"Damnit you wench!" The muffin man screamed.

"Sorry…" Chrissy then waved to her father. Karen grabbed her Captain's sleeve.

"Are you just going to let him go?"

"Yes Karen, he's my father."

"Well, he isn't mine…" Joe grabbed Chrissy's gun and shot The muffin man dead.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"What a cruel man…" Karen said as he looked at the jelly molds of Chrissy's parents.

"I know." Chrissy hung her head low as she spoke. "We need to go."

"I agree." Willy said.

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"How's your shoulder?" Chrissy asked.

"Let me ask a bloody question! How in the heck did you know that she had something else planned?" Karen asked. "I am your bloody first mate! I should know everything."

"Not everything. Remember I taught Joe everything I know, and there was just some things I couldn't tell you." Chrissy said. "Joe could tell what I was doing because…well he just knew."

"I'm just glad we got the frosting and everyone is alright." Willy said as he nudged Chrissy closer to him.

"Alright, you don't have a bloody bullet in your arm." Joe muttered.

"Don't worry I'll make you feel better…" Karen smirked. Joe blushed.

"Karen, I think it's time we talk." Chrissy said quietly.

"About what?" Karen asked.

"You taking over the Snikers…" Karen nodded, she felt deep down that Chrissy didn't have the heart to sail anymore, she was drained emotionally, as well as physically.

"Alright."

"It's yours." Chrissy patted Karen's hand.

"And Joe's your's too!" Willy shouted.

"What!" Both Joe and Karen shouted.

"Yes, I don't need you anymore Joe, I got my little sugar plum…" He smiled at Chrissy as she blushed.

"Right, makes sense." Joe shrugged.

"Everything makes sense, because everything is right." Chrissy smiled as she looked into the horizon, indeed everything was going to be just fine.


	19. Death

(A/N) Just watched Johnny on Extra! He is the hottest Willy Wonka! Woo! Can't wait to see the movie! I do hope you enjoyed the ending of the adventures! I am going into Boston Wednesday to hunt for Leonardo DiCaprio, Matt Damon, Alec Baldwin, Jack Nicholson, and Mark Wahlberg, they are all filming a Scorcese movie in town! Yay! If I find them I shall inform you immediately! (lol)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Where is the bastard!" Gabriel said as he left Evelyn in their bedroom. "I'm going to kill him with my own two bloody hands!"

Jack put his hands to Gabriel's chest to stop him. "Gabriel, he's in there…" Gabriel then shoved Jack out of the way.

"He doesn't deserve my hospitality nor my mercy!" Gabriel then stormed into the spare bedroom and grabbed Jon by his shirt and threw him to the floor. Before Jon could respond, Gabriel had his boot on Jon's chest.

"You little monster you! Did you think you would be able to get away with this!" Gabriel kept pushing down on his foot. "You are going to die do you understand me!" Gabriel then removed his foot. "Get up!" Gabriel watched as Jon scrambled to his feet. Gabriel then pulled out his pistol. He saw the sick sadistic grin on his face and nearly wanted to shoot him there. "Move!" Jon marched out of the room, and continued down the corridor. He walked him out to the front of the house. "Get down on your knees!" Gabriel kicked him to the ground. Jack trailed the entire time, not sure if he shouldn't step in. "Put your damned hands on top of your head!" Gabriel shouted. Gabriel was going to kill this boy, he needed too, enough was enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Gabriel?" Eve asked her brother.

"Eveie, he's taking care of some things." Eve had been touch and go for a while. William could see the blood soaking through her bandage again.

"Where is he Will?" Eve asked again as she sat up, her long honey tresses flaying in front of her.

"He's taking care of some things Eve, your brother wouldn't lie to you." Will said sitting on the bed.

"No, he'd be here." Eve then got up. She was wearing a clean chemise, her right arm was red now, re-saturating with blood. "Oh my God, he's…" Eve then bolted out the door, too fast for even her father or brother to catch her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should have killed her when I had the chance…" Jon said laughing. "It would have been easier to get to you."

"Maybe you should have." Gabriel then cocked the pistol. "Anything you want to say to your grandson Jack? This is your last chance!" Gabriel was bitter and angry, Jack sensed it in his voice.

"Don't do it Gabriel. You're too good to kill him like this! Let me take him…" Jack said. "I'll take care of it…"

"No you'll let him go!"

"Gabriel I won't let you have the blood of a sixteen year old on your hands…" Jack put his hand on Gabriel's arm.

"Why not? I've had my wife's…" Gabriel looked at Jack. His eyes said murder, but Jack knew Gabriel's heart was made of gold, and Jack knew Gabriel wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Gabriel!" Eve yelled from the front door. "Gabriel don't do it…." Eve cried as she ran to him. "Please…"

"Evelyn, go back inside, I don't want you to see this."

"Gabriel, I see your eyes. Just put the pistol down and come inside with me…" Eve's face was pale, her eyes tired her body just the same, and Gabriel hated it.

"No." Gabriel then turned his attention back to Jon. "Hear that you bastard! I'm going to kill you."

"Gabriel don't! This is how I lost Jon! Anger, please, Gabriel, it will kill the both of us!" Eve pleaded.

"Evelyn, I can't let him go!"

"Gabriel, if you pull that trigger, you will never see me or the children again…" Gabriel turned to look at her. "Pull that trigger and I will take myself and my children away from you, because I know what it's going to do to you! Listen to me Gabriel, please, I love you."

"You would do that?" His voice quivering.

"If I had to…yes I would." Eve said, her voice strong.

"Evelyn, I have to see that he is dead. Otherwise he will just come back."

"Fine then, let Jack take care of it."

"What is this? Deciding on which one of you are going to kill me?" Jon laughed. Gabriel then kicked him to the ground.

"I want him dead Evelyn. And I will do it."

"Do it then. But do not expect to see the children again. I won't endanger them or myself. Gabriel he is sixteen years old…just a bit older than your son's. Think about that, and let Jack take care of this." Eve pleaded.

"I can't trust that Jack will dispose of him…"

"I can't either…but I can't have you kill him…" Eve then winced as pain shot up her arm. "Please."

Slowly, Gabriel's eyes softened into the warm loving eyes, she could never live without. Gabriel then handed the gun to Jack. Gabriel took Eve by the shoulders and started walking back to the house.

Then they stopped as they heard a rustle behind them. "Get down!" Will shouted. Gabriel pulled Eve to the ground and turned around.

"Did you think it would be that easy for you!" Jon had managed to get the pistol from Jack. Jack himself was lying on the ground, blood coming from the side of his head. "No, I want to haunt you for the rest of your days…" He then laughed, a cruel, sick, blood curdling laugh that scared both Eve and Gabriel. Jon then quickly put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Eve turned into Gabriel's arm and hid her eyes from the horrific sight. Gabriel stared straight at Jon's corpse, and placed his hand on Eve's head, keeping her from the mess, that lay before him. Will went running to Jack and picked him up and dragged him away from the body, no need for Jack to wake up to see his grandson's dead face.

"It's over…" Gabriel said to Eve.

Eve just sobbed into his shirt. As Gabriel hugged her he felt warmth on his hand, it was her blood, from her wound, trickling down. Gabriel then picked Eve up and walked into the house. He didn't care what happened now, all he cared about was Eve, Jack's situation he couldn't care, because Gabriel knew that if Jack was the one to take care of things, Jon, would still be alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriel tenderly wrapped Eve's arm again. "I'm sorry." He said suddenly. "I should have had better control."

"We all should have." Eve said with her head down. "How is Jack?"

"Just a bump on the head, he'll be fine."

"Good. I need to talk to him…"

"Are you going to forgive him?" Gabriel asked as he finished with Eve's arm.

"I'm not sure. I'll see what I say."

XXXXXXX

"Jack?" Eve knocked on the door to the guest room.

"How are you luv?" Jack said as she walked in.

"I'm fine." Eve sat at the edge of his bed. "We need to talk."

"Aye, we do." Jack said sadly.

"I'm sorry about Jon. I should have never made you choose."

"Eve you didn't make me choose. I made the decision to stick by you, and when I did, I told you I wouldn't see them, that I had no desire to. But I did, and it almost cost a lot of people I care about to lose their lives. It was selfish, and I should have known better." Jack said. "Can you forgive me Eve?"

Eve looked into Jack's eyes, they were full of remorse and sadness. "Yes. I forgive you Jack." Eve then hugged him.

"Thank you…" That 'thank you', had more emotion than what Jack was telling her.

"For what?" Eve asked as she pulled away.

"Eve…I'm dying." Jack said suddenly. Eve nearly fainted.

"What?" Eve asked alarmed. "How? What about a doctor?"

"I already have seen one. He says the drink pulled me in…I dug the hole myself Eve." Jack said as he took her hand.

"No, Jack you can't die." Her voice shaking, the tears welling in her eyes.

"Darling, you knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Jack said. "I'm old. Too old to be half the things I've been doing. I have spent nearly seventy years in this world, I think it's time for me to go." Eve then began to cry. "Don't cry Eve. It was because of you that my life was ever full of compassion. Your mother and father started that, but you my dear, finished it, and just gave so much."

"Jack, what am I going to do without you?" Eve cried.

"Go on being a wonderful mother to those children. Loving your husband…something Jon never appreciated from you, I wager. Eve, Gabriel loves you so much…"

"He knows…doesn't he?" Eve asked.

"Yes. Gabriel promised me nothing bad will happen to you or those beautiful children of yours ever again when I'm gone. You're a woman that is so full of love and compassion it sometimes nearly strangles me." Eve bowed her head and sobbed into his shirt. "I know it hurts now…but your heart will heal."

"Jack I don't want you to leave me…" Eve cried.

"You have to let me go." Eve then looked up to Jack. "Let me go."

"How much time do we have?" Eve asked.

"Not much, a few months." Eve then swallowed down the tears; he wouldn't be here for the birth of her fifth child.

"Jack…" Eve started but she couldn't finish.

"I know luv…" Jack petted her hair. "I know."


	20. A New Beginning

(A/N) I didn't put an author's note at the end of that chapter because I wanted the emotion to linger…Now, onto the final chapter of the A New Beginning Series.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Jack had lived long enough to see Eve's last daughter born on October seventeenth…Jack died the twenty third.

"It's not the same without him…" Gabriel said as he handed his daughter, Lily, to Eve.

"No…" Eve's eyes were bloodshot, she wasn't sleeping because of Lily, and she cried day after day for Jack. "I miss him."

Eve dressed in black. "The children are downstairs." Gabriel said as he opened the door for Eve. Eve took a deep breath; it was her final goodbye to Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve stood silently at the edge of the bluff, holding her newborn daughter closely. Around the small urn was, Gabriel, Will, Elizabeth, Adam, Damien, Katherine, William, Emily, Laura, Jacob, and all of the children, Henry, Adam, Jack, Gabe, Joshua, and Colette. Eve cried silently as they said their prayers for the pirate Captain.

Jack wanted his ashes to be scattered into the ocean, he said, "Where I lived, where I was born, where I originally wanted to die, but just didn't get my wish." Eve then handed Lily to Gabriel.

Eve bent down and picked up the urn. She opened the lid and looked into it; it was remarkable of what was left of someone's life after they had died. Eve then leaned over the cliff and whispered, "Goodbye Jack…" as she tilted the urn and let the ashes fall.

And it was over, he was gone, at least the physical being of Jack Sparrow. Eve straightened herself and looked to everyone, expecting to see Jack looking back, but he wasn't, and he never would look back at her again…Eve just slowly sank to her knees and put her head in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve stood at her balcony, looking onto the ocean. The new house they had built was right on the water, it was two stories and equally as beautiful as their house in the inner part of Paris, this house just flanked the ocean.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew she was grieving, and that she was in disbelief.

"I miss him Gabriel…I would give anything to have him back." Eve whispered. "Excuse me…" Eve's voice cracked as she left their bedroom. Gabriel sighed and followed her; he knew she was headed to Jack's room.

Eve walked into Jack's bedroom and closed her eyes, the room still smelled like him. She walked to the bed and picked up his tri-cornered hat and held it at her chest. She missed him so much it hurt for her to breathe, and now she felt alone.

Then the curtains shifted inward as a light breeze kicked in…and Eve swore she heard a whistle…Jack's favorite song…Eve began to sing slowly.

"We pilfer we plunder we don't give a hoot…" Eve smiled to herself. Jack was still here, all around her, he would never leave her.

"Evelyn?" Gabriel poked his head through the door.

"I'm fine Gabriel." Eve then put the hat back on the bed and smiled at the window.

"What?" Gabriel asked as he walked through the door.

"I'm letting him go." Eve then smiled at Gabriel. "He's here…always here." Gabriel smiled back at her and took her in his arms.

"Of course Evelyn, he will always be with you." Gabriel hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. He looked at the curtains that were flowing due to the breeze, and smiled to himself, and thought. 'Well done Jack…well done…'

(A/N) That's it. It's kind of sad to leave these characters, but I think I left it at a point where I know, and all of you would know, that they are all going to be fine. I love Captain Jack, and I wanted a character that would have a profound affect on Eve, I don't think I would have gotten that by killing any other character off. A New Beginning, the entire series was wrapped around starting fresh, a new life, a new family, a new generation, a new heartache, a new love, a new love of a family, and finally a new life in which Eve will have to live it without Jack.

I want to thank everyone that reviewed! You all made this series so much fun, you all made me learn to love to write, and I will continue it forever! Special thanks go out to Williz, you my dear Karen, are a darling girl, and should keep yourself that way! You are the one of the best people I know! CAPTAIN KANGEROO!

Once again thank you all for all of your support! I will be posting a new fic, either before I leave for vacation, or when I return, I haven't decided. It will be titled- Windward Changes

Here is a preview: Will and Elizabeth are happy, and getting married in three weeks. But Elizabeth stumbles upon something that sends her life into a tailspin. A terrible family secret tears apart Elizabeth's very soul, and leads to the dark side of the pirating world that they all fall victim to.

Thank You Again

Chrissy


End file.
